Wanna bet ?
by smile1
Summary: R/J! (little R/D and R/T) *DONE!* Rory moves to New York with her mom. There her heart gets stolen by three guys! But which one will end up having her heart ? And will she move back to Stars Hollow ? PLZ REVIEW! ENJOY! :-)
1. An individual

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey everyone!!! I know what you're thinking NOT AGAIN!!! Yes, this is another new story. I know my bio says that I won't add any more stories before the other ones are done, but I just had to put another story up. And I promise that I'll finish every one of my stories. Anyway I know that this idea has probably been used before, but I promise that it's going to be different. But if anyone has a problem with it, just say so and I'll stop working on this story. Please review and tell me what you think. I know the chapter isn't that long, but I'll try to make the next one longer.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Mrs. Hart: ''Class, can I have your attention please.''  
  
Rory Gilmore looked at her feet. She didn't like to be in the center of attention. It made her feel uncomfortable and nervous.  
  
Mrs. Hart: ''I would like to introduce our new student to you. Her name is Rory Gilmore and I hope that you won't give her a hard time.''  
  
T: ''We'll take good care of her Mrs. Hart !''  
  
A few people in the class started to laugh. Rory looked up at the boy who said that. When the boy saw that she was looking at him, he winked at her. Rory started to blush and quickly looked away.  
  
Mrs. Hart: ''I'm sure you will Tristan.''  
  
T: ''What's that supposed to mean teach ?''  
  
Laughter filled the classroom once again.  
  
Mrs. Hart: ''You have to excuse Tristan Rory, apparently his parents never taught him any manors. Do you have anything to say ?''  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
Mrs. Hart: ''Okay. You can take a seat next to Dean over there.''  
  
Mrs. Hart pointed at a boy that was sitting in the back of the class. Rory looked at Dean.  
  
Mrs. Hart: ''Be nice to her Dean.''  
  
T: ''Yeah, don't sink your teeth in her just yet.''  
  
Dean smirked.  
  
Mrs. Hart gave the two boys a warning look. Rory took a seat next to Dean and let out a sigh of relief. She felt much more comfortable in the back of the class. Mrs. Hart started with her lesson and Rory opened her book. She reached for her pencil, but accidentally dropped it on the floor. Before she could pick it up, Dean picked it up for her and handed it to her.  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
She took the pencil and looked up at him. His eyes were shining and he had a small smile on his face.  
  
D: ''You're welcome. So where are you from ?''  
  
R: ''Stars Hollow.''  
  
D: ''What a coincidence, you have stars in your eyes and you used to live in a place called Stars Hollow.''  
  
Rory started to blush. He was so sweet. Dean laughed softly when he saw her red cheeks.  
  
D: ''You sure know how to handle compliments, don't you ?''  
  
Rory started to blush even more and wondered what was wrong with her ? It was just a compliment.  
  
D: ''Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.''  
  
R: ''You didn't.........''  
  
Dean gave her a look and Rory smiled.  
  
R: ''Okay, you did. I'm just not used to it that's all.''  
  
D: ''Kidding right ? A beautiful girl like you who's not used to compliments ?''  
  
Rory's smile got bigger. She looked at him once more and went back to taking notes.  
  
Dean watched her with a smile on his face. She tilted her head a little so that her hair covered one side of her face. Dean had an urge to wipe her hair away from her face, because now he couldn't stare at her beautiful face anymore. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but she was just as pretty and maybe even prettier than all the other girls here.  
  
Rory was busy taking notes when suddenly the girl in front of her turned around in her seat.  
  
Jane: ''Rory right ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Jane: ''I'm Jane.''  
  
R: ''Nice to meet you.''  
  
Jane: ''Same here. So you're from.........?''  
  
R: ''Stars Hollow ?''  
  
Jane: ''Never heard of it.''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''Doesn't surprise me. I don't even think that it's on a map or anything.''  
  
Jane laughed.  
  
Jane: ''You're funny.''  
  
R: ''Thanks, I guess.''  
  
Jane: ''You know where holding cheerleader tryouts after school, you should come.''  
  
R: ''Me a cheerleader ? I don't think so.''  
  
Jane: ''Suit yourself, but it's going to be fun.''  
  
R: ''I don't know.''  
  
Jane: ''You don't have to try out, you can come and watch instead.''  
  
R: ''I'll think about it.''  
  
Jane: ''Great.''  
  
Jane turned around and Rory started to take notes again. No way was she going to be a cheerleader.  
  
Jess observed the new girl. He thought that she seemed nice, but when he saw her talking to Jane he changed his mind. Jane was a popular cheerleader and she didn't care about anyone but herself. And if the new girl started to hang with Jane, she would become just like her.......another clone. Like they didn't have enough of those already. Nobody wanted to be an individual anymore these days. If you weren't popular you didn't exist here. Just like him......practically everyone ignored him, because he was different than the rest. He looked at the new girl again. But just because she was going to be a cheerleader didn't mean that she wasn't a nice person. Yeah right. Jess shook his head and went back to reading his book.  
  
Tristan turned his head a little so that he could look at Rory. He checked her out. She looked fine. Nice body, nice face, she definitely had some potential. Too bad that Dean thought the same. He had to have a little talk with him after school. Suddenly Rory looked up and met his gaze. Tristan winked at her. She immediately looked away, but Tristan saw the smile that was slowly appearing on her face. He smirked and kept his eyes on her a little longer.  
  
Mrs. Hart: ''Get back to work Mr. DuGrey.''  
  
Tristan sighed and went back to his assignment. But he couldn't concentrate and it was all Rory's fault. 


	2. I got your attention

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. Even tough I would really like to own Jess or Tristan and yes even Dean. Just imagine how much fun it would be. Anyway I don't own them and all I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: I know it took a while, but finally the second chapter is up. There's not a lot of content to this one, but I had to introduce Jess in the story and I'm slowly building things up. Because I haven't updated this story in a while, I made this chapter extra long. So I hope you guys like it. Please review this chapter. Cause if you guys don't like it, I won't continue it. I'm writing for myself, but I'm also entertaining you guys. So please let me know. Thanks. And the last thing I wanna do is to thank you guys for the AMAZING reviews I got on the first chapter. THANK YOU!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
When the bell rang Rory looked up from her notepad. People around her were already grabbing their stuff together and making their way out of the classroom. Rory wanted to close her notepad, but stopped for a minute. Without knowing it she had drawn little hearts in the corners of her notepad. She closed her notepad and started to put her stuff in her bag. When she got up she bumped into someone.  
  
R: ''Sorry.''  
  
She took a step back and looked up to see who it was that she bumped in to. She looked into a kind and familiar pair of eyes.  
  
D: ''No, it's my fault.''  
  
Dean gently grabbed her by her arm to 'steady' her, but really he just wanted to touch her.  
  
D: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
Rory met his eyes and smiled.  
  
R: ''Yeah, thanks.''  
  
Dean gave her a warm smile that made Rory feel weak in the knees. If Dean had asked her to surrender her heart to him, she would have. No questions asked. But that would only happen in her imagination. And besides they just met.  
  
Finally Dean let go of her arm. He had been hypnotized by her eyes. Frozen to the spot, unable to move.  
  
D: ''Good, cause I would never forgive myself if I had hurt you.''  
  
Rory started to blush again. When Dean saw the red spread across her cheeks, he laughed softly. He still couldn't believe that he had made her blush twice today. Normally when he said something like that to a girl they just rolled their eyes at him and walked away, cause they had already heard all his lines before.  
  
D: ''So do you need any help finding your locker ?''  
  
Rory hesitated a while before she answered. He was really nice and he was cute, but finally she shook her head. She just met him. He could turn out to be the biggest jerk of this school.  
  
R: ''No, that's okay. I'm sure you have better things to do than showing the new girl around.''  
  
D: ''I wouldn't be so sure of that.''  
  
Dean gave Rory a warm smile and left the classroom. He was kind of disappointed that she didn't say yes. There was something about that girl that made her different from the other girls here.  
  
A grin started to spread across Rory's face. She got her bag and headed towards the door. She felt as light as a feather. As if she was sitting on top of a cloud high above the world. And all because of one guy. A guy that she just met no less. She stopped in front of her locker and looked at the numbers that she had written down on the palm of her hand. She tried the combination, but her locker didn't open. She tried again, but it was no use. Either they gave her the wrong combination or she got stuck with the locker that nobody wanted. The one that wouldn't close properly or the one that would get stuck occasionally. Apparently she got stuck with the last one. She tried the combination again and sighed. She wondered if she could get another locker ?  
  
T: ''Need some help ?''  
  
Rory looked up and met Tristan's eyes for a minute.  
  
R: ''I don't know if you can. My locker's stuck.''  
  
T: ''Well that just happened to be my speciality.''  
  
Tristan slammed his fist against Rory's locker and moments later it flew open.  
  
T: ''There you go.''  
  
R: ''Thanks. Tristan, right ?''  
  
T: ''The one and only.''  
  
He smirked at her and leaned against another locker. He observed Rory as she started to put some of her books in her locker.  
  
Rory was aware that he was watching her and before she knew it she started to blush again. She couldn't help it. She just wasn't used to all the attention. At her last school the guys never looked at her or gave her compliments.  
  
Jane: ''Rory, hey.''  
  
Rory turned around and saw Jane coming her way.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Jane: ''So I see that you met Tristan DuGrey.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, he helped me with my locker.''  
  
Jane: ''Really ? I'm surprised that that's all he helped you with.''  
  
R: ''What's that supposed to mean ?''  
  
Jane: ''What do you think ?''  
  
T: ''Don't listen to her. I'm a nice guy.''  
  
Jane: ''Yeah, nice.''  
  
Jane turned around to face Rory.  
  
Jane: ''So are you coming ?''  
  
R: ''Coming where ?''  
  
Tristan started to laugh and Jane gave him a look.  
  
Jane: ''You're sick.''  
  
T: ''No, I'm a guy.''  
  
Jane rolled her eyes and looked at Rory again.  
  
Jane: ''Call it whatever you want.''  
  
Tristan stopped laughing, but he couldn't stop a smirk from forming on his face. He caught Rory looking at him and winked at her. Rory's cheeks got even redder and she looked away.  
  
Jane: ''So are you coming or not ?''  
  
R: ''Where to ?''  
  
Jane: ''The gym of course. They're holding cheerleader tryouts, remember ?''  
  
R: ''O that, I don't know. I already told you.......''  
  
Jane: ''You don't have to try out, just come and watch. I'll introduce you to some of my friends.''  
  
T: ''What are you talking about ? You don't have friends.''  
  
Rory held back a smile and Jane just ignored Tristan.  
  
R: ''I don't know.''  
  
Jane: ''Come on, it will be fun.''  
  
T: ''Sounds fun. Hot girls in little skirts. Can I come too ?''  
  
Jane rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Jane: ''You're such a guy.''  
  
T: ''Glad to hear that.''  
  
Jane: ''Let's go Rory.''  
  
R: ''You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute.''  
  
Jane: ''Do you know where the gym is ?''  
  
R: ''I'll find it.''  
  
Jane: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Jane: ''Okay, bye Tristan.''  
  
T: ''Ahhh you're leaving ? What a shame.''  
  
Jane stuck her tongue out at him and started to walk away from them. Rory smiled and started to rummage through her locker again.  
  
T: ''So I guess I'll see you tomorrow.''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to back away from her still facing her.  
  
T: ''Bye Rory.''  
  
R: ''Bye Tristan.''  
  
He winked at her again and turned around. Moments later he was gone. Rory sighed and shook her head. This wasn't happening. She was starting to like Tristan too. This was her first day and already she liked two guys. Not one, but two. That wasn't possible right ? Rory closed her locker and turned around. She should ask Jane about Tristan and Dean. But she had to find the gym first. She looked around and tried to remember is she had to go left or right ? She spotted a guy leaning against the wall. She wasn't sure, but she thought that she recognized him from her last class. Rory hesitated, but decided to step up to the guy anyway. She took a couple of steps towards him.  
  
R: ''Excuse me.......''  
  
When the guy didn't look up, she took another step towards him.  
  
R: ''Do you know where the gym is ?''  
  
Finally the guys looked up and met her gaze. He had beautiful brown eyes. For a moment Rory was lost in his eyes. There was something mysterious about them. The guy slowly took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a drag and blew out the smoke before he answered.  
  
J: ''Hey Rory.''  
  
Rory was surprised by his answer. She didn't think that he would have remembered her name.  
  
R: ''Hi. What's your name ?''  
  
J: ''Not important.''  
  
R: ''Strange name, but hey it's your name and who am I to judge, right ?''  
  
He didn't answer and took another drag of his cigarette.  
  
R: ''You probably would have answered with nobody if I had asked who you were, wouldn't you ?''  
  
He still didn't say a thing. All he did was look at her.  
  
R: ''So I'm guessing that you're not much of a talker ? I know that it might sound cliche, but I just have to ask you this. Cat got your tongue ?''  
  
Finally a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
J: ''I'm Jess.''  
  
R: ''You actually can talk ?''  
  
J: ''Occasionally.''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
R: ''Well you picked a good time to talk.''  
  
J: ''I did ?''  
  
He took another drag of his cigarette.  
  
R: ''Yeah, now you can tell me where the gym is.''  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Cause I have to go to the gym.''  
  
J: ''So you said, but why ?''  
  
R: ''I'm supposed to meet Jane there.''  
  
J: ''The cheerleader ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, do you know her ?''  
  
J: ''Nope.''  
  
R: ''So are you going to tell me where the gym is ?''  
  
J: ''Maybe.''  
  
R: ''Can't you just answer the question ?''  
  
Jess smirked and nodded in the direction of the gym.  
  
J: ''Turn right at the end of the hallway.''  
  
R: ''Now that wasn't so hard, was it ?''  
  
J: ''If you don't mind I'm going to stop talking now.''  
  
Rory nodded and met his eyes again.  
  
R: ''Thanks Jess.''  
  
J: ''You're welcome.''  
  
R: ''Made you talk.''  
  
She started to walk away from Jess. When she disappeared into the gym Jess grinned. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. She did make him smile. Jess looked in the direction of the gym once more and took a last drag of his cigarette. He threw his cigarette away and decided to go to the library.  
  
Rory always felt out of place in the gym. She wasn't into team sports or cheerleading. The only thing that she liked about the gym were the guys. The cute and popular guys always hung out in the gym to practice basketball or something. Jane and some other girls standing in the middle of the gym rehearsing some dance moves. As soon as Jane spotted Rory she came over to her.  
  
Jane: ''Hey, you're here.''  
  
R: ''I'm here.''  
  
Jane: ''Are you sure that you don't want to try out ?''  
  
R: ''Positive.''  
  
Jane: ''Okay. I have to get back to the group. We have to observe the new ones.''  
  
R: ''Sounds fun.''  
  
Jane: ''O it is, believe me. You can watch from the bleachers.''  
  
R: ''I will.''  
  
Jane: ''Great, I'll join you as soon as I'm done.''  
  
R: ''Got it, have fun.''  
  
Jane smiled at her and went back to the group. Rory went over to the bleachers and sat down. She watched the try outs for the first half hour, but after a while she had seen every move of the dance routine twice. Jane waved at her and Rory waved back. She liked Jane, she was nice. She may be a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school, but she sure didn't act like she was all that. Rory got out a book and started to read. About twenty minutes later Jane joined her and sat down next to her. Rory closed her book and looked up at her.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Jane: ''Hey. What are you reading ?''  
  
Rory showed her the book.  
  
Jane: ''Shakespeare. Your first day and already you got stuck with that ?''  
  
R: ''Actually I'm reading it for fun.''  
  
Jane: ''Right.''  
  
R: ''Really.''  
  
Jane: ''Okay, sorry. It's just that......well I don't read a lot and I don't know anyone who reads Shakespeare either.''  
  
R: ''Well now you do.''  
  
Jane smiled.  
  
Jane: ''Yeah. So you wanna meet some of my friends ?''  
  
R: ''Sure.''  
  
Jane called some of her friends over.  
  
Jane: ''Guys this is Rory, Rory these are Brittany, Liz and Camille.''  
  
R: ''Hi.''  
  
B: ''Nice to meet you.''  
  
L: ''Same here. Well we've gotta go change.''  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
Liz and Brittany waved and left the gym. Camille got a bottle of water out of her bag and took a sip.  
  
C: ''So what did you think ?''  
  
R: ''About the dancing ?''  
  
C: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''You guys were amazing. Some of the jumps were......high.''  
  
Camille laughed and sat down next to Jane.  
  
C: ''There supposed to be.''  
  
Jane: ''Yeah, we train all year.''  
  
C: ''So did you meet any interesting people yet ?''  
  
Jane: ''Besides us of course.''  
  
Camille smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
C: ''Of course.''  
  
R: ''I haven't met a lot of people yet.''  
  
Jane: ''What about Dean ?''  
  
C: ''Dean ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I talked to him for a while.''  
  
Jane: ''And what do you think of him ?''  
  
Rory shrugged and tried very hard not to let her real emotions show.  
  
R: ''He's nice.''  
  
C: ''Yeah, he's a sweetie.''  
  
Jane: ''And she met Tristan. He helped her with her locker.''  
  
C: ''I'm sure he did.''  
  
Jane slightly laughed.  
  
Jane: ''According to Rory he was the perfect gentleman.''  
  
Camille raised her eyebrows and looked at Rory with disbelief.  
  
C: ''Tristan a gentleman ?''  
  
Jane started to laugh again.  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
C: ''Well that's a first.''  
  
Jane: ''He must like you.''  
  
Camille took another sip of water and looked at Rory again.  
  
C: ''Any more people that we should know off ?''  
  
R: ''I don't think so. Well I kind of had this real short conversation with another guy.''  
  
Jane: ''Another guy ?''  
  
C: ''What's his name ?''  
  
R: ''Jess. Do you guys know him ?''  
  
Jane shook her head.  
  
Jane: ''Not really.''  
  
C: ''He doesn't talk much.''  
  
B: ''Camille are you coming !?''  
  
Camille looked at Brittany and got up.  
  
C: ''I have to go. Nice to meet you Rory. We'll talk more tomorrow.''  
  
R: ''Sounds good. Bye.''  
  
Camille waved and left the gym with Brittany.  
  
R: ''I have to get home too.''  
  
Jane: ''Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then.''  
  
R: ''Probably. Thanks for everything Jane. I had fun.''  
  
Jane: ''Told you.''  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
Rory got her bag and book and left the gym. When she went around the corner she crashed into someone. She dropped her book and lost her balance. Moments later she was on the ground. This was the second time that she had bumped into someone today. She shook her head and looked up at the person that she bumped in. She immediately recognized the person. It was Jess.  
  
J: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, sorry.''  
  
Jess held out his hand and Rory placed her hand in his. He helped her up and handed her a book.  
  
J: ''This yours ?''  
  
Rory nodded and took the book.  
  
R: ''Yeah, thanks.''  
  
She sighed and put the book in her bag.  
  
J: ''So do you read a lot ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah. Do you read ? O let me guess it's not important ?''  
  
J: ''Exactly.''  
  
R: ''Well I have to get home.''  
  
Jess stepped aside so that Rory could pass him.  
  
R: ''Thanks again.''  
  
She gave him one more look and left. Jess shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her leave. He wondered if she was reading Shakespeare for school ? He shrugged and left too. 


	3. Two outta three

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! :-) I found some time to write today, so I got to finish the third chapter. Yah me!!! I hope everyone likes it. Please review and let me know. And thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter. I really appreciate it!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
R: ''I'm home ! Mom ?! Mom, where are you ?!''  
  
L: ''Kitchen !''  
  
Rory threw her bag on the couch and went in to the kitchen. Her mom was unpacking some groceries.  
  
R: ''Are those what I think they are ?''  
  
L: ''That depends. What do you think they are ?''  
  
R: ''Groceries.''  
  
L: ''Give the girl a price.''  
  
R: ''You're not going to cook, are you ?''  
  
L: ''What if I am ?''  
  
R: ''Then I'm ordering pizza.''  
  
L: ''What kind ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know yet. I'll have to think about it.''  
  
L: ''Well you don't have to worry about me cooking.''  
  
R: ''Who said I was worrying ?''  
  
Lorelai gave her a look and pointed at the groceries.  
  
L: ''Just give me a hand.''  
  
Rory stuck her tongue out and started to help her mom with the groceries.  
  
R: ''So what is all this ?''  
  
L: ''This is what we call food.''  
  
Rory got out a bag of candy and threw it at her mom.  
  
R: ''Nice, healthy food.''  
  
L: ''Yeah, well, you know me. I only eat it if it's good for you.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but what you think is good for you is actually bad for you.''  
  
L: ''You mean, candy isn't good for me ?''  
  
R: ''Nope, it rots your teeth.''  
  
L: ''Really ?''  
  
R: ''Yep.''  
  
L: ''What about coffee ?''  
  
R: ''Even worse.''  
  
L: ''Then why do we drink it ?''  
  
R: ''Because we don't care that it's bad for us ?''  
  
L: ''That's my girl. So how was school ?''  
  
R: ''Okay, great actually.''  
  
L: ''Great huh ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I already made a few friends.''  
  
L: ''That's great sweetie.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, they're really nice.''  
  
L: ''So do these people have names ?''  
  
R: ''Jane, Camille, Brittany and Liz. I spend most of the time talking to Jane and Camille though.''  
  
L: ''Your first day and already you made four friends.''  
  
R: ''Must be my social skills.''  
  
L: ''Well you are my daughter.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and Lorelai smiled.  
  
R: ''What are we having for dinner anyway ?''  
  
L: ''What do you want ?''  
  
R: ''Chocolate and ice-cream sound good to me.''  
  
L: ''Well I was kind of thinking of something more like a burger and fries.''  
  
R: ''You found a diner ?''  
  
L: ''Yep. A couple of blocks from here. Do you wanna go and check it out ?''  
  
R: ''Of course.''  
  
L: ''Okay, let's go.''  
  
Lorelai got her keys and followed Rory outside. Once they stepped outside Lorelai locked the door.  
  
R: ''Since when do you lock the door ?''  
  
L: ''Since we moved to New York and besides I don't want someone to come in and steal our supplies.''  
  
R: ''Supplies ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah, you know. Chocolate, ice-cream, candy, the usual.''  
  
R: ''Right.''  
  
L: ''So tell me about the guys at your school ?''  
  
R: ''Guys ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah, did you meet any hot guys ?''  
  
R: ''Mom.''  
  
L: ''What ? I'm just interested in your social relations at school.''  
  
R: ''I'll bet.''  
  
L: ''So ?''  
  
R: ''So what ?''  
  
L: ''So did you meet any cute guys ?''  
  
R: ''Maybe.''  
  
L: ''You did ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, three actually.''  
  
L: ''Three guys in one day ? I'm a better teacher than I thought.''  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
L: ''So spill. I want details. Names, descriptions of what they look like, that sort of thing.''  
  
R: ''Well the first one I met was Dean. He was really nice to me. We talked a while. Well actually he talked and I kind of......''  
  
L: ''Drooled ?''  
  
R: ''Funny, but no. I mean he was kind of cute, but we just met. But it was nice talking to him though.''  
  
L: ''So he was nice, but what did he look like ? Tall, short ?''  
  
R: ''He definitely wasn't short. He was tall and he had this dark blond hair.''  
  
L: ''He sounds perfect.''  
  
R: ''He does, doesn't he ?''  
  
L: ''Rory is in love, Rory is in love.''  
  
R: ''O......kay. Anyway the second guy I met was Tristan. He was totally different from Dean. He was......well he was a flirt, but nice too. He helped me with my locker.''  
  
L: ''Yeah yeah, but was he hot ?''  
  
Rory sighed and shook her head.  
  
R: ''You're unbelievable.''  
  
L: ''I'm not unbelievable, I'm just curious.''  
  
R: ''Sure.''  
  
L: ''I'm getting impatient here.''  
  
R: ''He had blond hair and I think he had blue eyes, but I'm not sure.''  
  
L: ''Maybe you should take a closer look next time ?''  
  
R: ''Maybe I will.''  
  
L: ''I'm so proud of you.''  
  
Lorelai put her arm around Rory.  
  
L: ''So what about the third one ?''  
  
R: ''You mean Jess ?''  
  
L: ''If you say so. What's he like ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know. He only said a couple of words to me. But there's something about him. He has these amazing brown eyes and.......''  
  
L: ''Amazing huh ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah and he has black hair. He's........mysterious.''  
  
L: ''You mean intriguing ?''  
  
R: ''No, I mean mysterious.''  
  
L: ''Whatever you say. O look, we're here.''  
  
Rory looked at the diner and smiled.  
  
R: ''It reminds me of Luke's.''  
  
L: ''It does look a little like Luke's, doesn't it ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I miss him.''  
  
L: ''Me too.''  
  
R: ''We should call him.''  
  
L: ''We should and we will. Now let's get some food.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I'm starving.''  
  
L: ''You're always starving.''  
  
R: ''Look who's talking.''  
  
L: ''Good point.''  
  
The two girls went into the diner and looked around. It was filled with people, mostly teens. They started to head towards an empty table.  
  
L: ''Why do I suddenly feel old ?''  
  
R: ''You're not old, you're just older.''  
  
L: ''You sure know your way with words.''  
  
R: ''Thank you.''  
  
They reached the table.  
  
L: ''I'm going to order. What do you want ?''  
  
R: ''A burger and fries are fine. And coffee of course.''  
  
L: ''It wouldn't be the same without coffee. Do you think that they serve it in bowls ?''  
  
Lorelai smiled and went to the counter. Rory sat down and looked around the diner. It was a nice diner and it did look a lot like Luke's. Suddenly the door opened and more customers came in. Rory looked up and was surprised to see Dean and Tristan come in. Dean immediately spotted her and smiled. Rory started to blush and looked away.  
  
D: ''I'll be right back.''  
  
He started to head towards Rory's table.  
  
Tristan looked from Dean to Rory and back again. He recognized Dean's behavior. Dean was in love and so was he. Too bad that they were both in love with the same girl. But Tristan already had a plan, so he had nothing to worry about. He would just use all his charms to steal Rory's heart. No girl could refuse him and neither would she. Tristan smirked and walked over to a booth.  
  
D: ''And so we meet again.''  
  
Rory looked up and smiled at Dean.  
  
R: ''Hey Dean.''  
  
D: ''I didn't expect to see you here. Are you alone ?''  
  
R: ''Actually I'm here with my mom. She found the place. What are you doing here ?''  
  
D: ''Well I had this feeling that you might be here.''  
  
Rory's smile got even bigger. She knew that his lines were pretty lame, but she thought it was sweet.  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
D: ''No, me and my friends just come here a lot.''  
  
R: ''I didn't know you and Tristan were friends.''  
  
She looked over at where Tristan was sitting and met his eyes for a moment. Tristan smirked at her. Rory looked away and tried to focus on Dean again, but she couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and she was sure that at least a few of them were caused by Tristan.  
  
D: ''Well we are, sort of anyway. So where's your mom ?''  
  
R: ''Getting our food. She'll be back soon if you want to meet her ?''  
  
D: ''I would love to. I'm sure she's just as beautiful as you.''  
  
Rory met Dean's eyes and started to blush. She didn't know how to react to his compliments. She was glad when she saw her mom coming their way.  
  
R: ''Mom, need any help ?''  
  
L: ''No, I got it.''  
  
R: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
L: ''No, but I'm almost there right ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, just one more step and you can put everything down.''  
  
Lorelai reached the table and put everything down. Finally she noticed Dean who was still standing next to the table.  
  
L: ''Who are you ?''  
  
R: ''That's Dean.''  
  
L: ''The Dean ?''  
  
D: ''Apparently. Nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore.''  
  
He shook hands with Lorelai.  
  
L: ''It's Lorelai.''  
  
D: ''A name just as beautiful as the person who owns it.''  
  
Lorelai smiled. Lame, really lame. But a compliment was a compliment, right ? And besides it was kind of sweet.  
  
L: ''Say a couple of more things like that and I might start to like you.''  
  
D: ''Good to know. Well, I better get back to Tristan. It was nice to meet you Lorelai. Bye Rory.''  
  
R: ''See you tomorrow Dean.''  
  
L: ''Bye.''  
  
Dean turned around and joined Tristan.  
  
L: ''That's Tristan ?''  
  
R: ''Yep.''  
  
She sat down across from Rory and quickly glanced at Tristan.  
  
L: ''Personally I would choose Tristan.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and took a bite of her burger. Every now and then she would glance in Tristan and Dean's direction.  
  
T: ''You like her.''  
  
D: ''What are you talking about ? I don't like her.''  
  
Tristan gave Dean a look.  
  
D: ''Okay, so maybe I like her, but you do too.''  
  
T: ''So what are we going to do about that ?''  
  
D: ''What do you mean ?''  
  
T: ''Well we can't both have her.''  
  
D: ''What did you have in mind ?''  
  
T: ''A bet.''  
  
D: ''A bet ? What kind of bet ?''  
  
T: ''The first one who steals Rory's heart gets to keep her.''  
  
D: ''You're talking about her like's she's an object or something.''  
  
T: ''Well, isn't she ?''  
  
Dean grinned.  
  
D: ''Not yet.''  
  
T: ''So do we have a deal ?''  
  
D: ''How do we who won ?''  
  
T: ''As soon as Rory kissed you or me in public.''  
  
Dean looked at Rory and then at Tristan.  
  
D: ''Everything goes ?''  
  
T: ''Everything goes.''  
  
D: ''Then we have a bet.''  
  
Tristan smirked and got up to order some food.  
  
L: ''Are you ready to go ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Rory finished her coffee and got up.  
  
L: ''You know they're watching you, right ?''  
  
Lorelai got up too.  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Lorelai smiled and started to head for the door. Rory followed. When they reached the door Rory looked at Dean and Tristan again. Dean smiled at her and Tristan winked. Rory immediately turned around and left the diner. She was starting to fall more in love every minute, with both of them.  
  
L: ''My little girl is growing up.''  
  
Lorelai put her arm around Rory and the they started to walk in the direction of their house. 


	4. Sweet Social Butterfly

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! It's been a while, I know. But don't worry, I'm back!!! I'm totally gonna focus on this story right now, until it's finished no other stories will be updated. I think ;-) Thanks again for all the reviews I got on the last chapter of 'Around'!!! Please review this chapter. It's going to be R/J, but for now there's some R/T and R/D in it now. Opinions on how I'm writing Dean, Tristan and Jess are extremely welcome. Which one would you choose ? The flirt, Tristan ? The sweet Dean ? Or the mysterious Jess ? Let me know and drop a line. THANKS!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory pushed open the doors that would lead her into the hallway, that was already crowded with talking and laughing teens. Rory was still trying to get used to all the people. This school was much bigger than the one back in Stars Hollow. The atmosphere was different too. You could clearly see the different 'ranks' between these walls. The first thing you saw when you entered the school, were the different groups that were scattered all over. Cheerleaders and jocks by the lockers, the wanna be's at the row of lockers across from the cheerleaders and jocks, people who actually had a brain were sitting in classrooms or in the library and the outcasts were usually found in front of the school, smoking or shooting death glares at basically everyone who walked past them. As Rory was making her way towards her locker, she was trying to figure out where she belonged. She definitely wasn't a cheerleader. People didn't seem to ignore and avoid her and they occasionally talked to her, so that didn't make her an outcast, so what did it make her ? Was she one of those people who could be found in the library whenever she had a free period ? Rory shrugged. She didn't really care. It was nice to be accepted, but she could live without being one of the most popular girls at school. She gently pushed past a couple of girls who were conveniently holding a probably pointless conversation in the middle of the hallway. When she did, they gave her an annoyed look before they continued their conversation. Rory automatically rolled her eyes and hurried towards her locker. When she saw Tristan leaning against it, she immediately slowed down. She casually walked over to him, avoiding his eyes, but instead looking at her locker while she was repeating her combination over and over in her mind.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
T: ''Hey.''  
  
If she would have looked up, she would have seen Tristan looking at her with a boyish grin on his face. Rory reached out her hand to try her locker combination, her fingers crossed behind her back that it would open this time. But of course luck wasn't on her side today and the locker didn't open. Rory sighed and was just about to try her combination again when Tristan raised his fist and brought it down on the locker, forcing the locker to open. Rory smiled. Maybe she was lucky after all ? She looked up at Tristan and immediately she was mesmerized by his intense cerulean eyes. She found that she couldn't tear herself away from them.  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
Tristan kept looking into her light blue eyes that were as transparent as hyaline, locking it's grasp around his heart. He was trying to burn the image of her in his head, so that he could picture her in front of him whenever he wanted.  
  
T: ''You're welcome, Mary.''  
  
A light blush appeared on her cheeks, making Tristan laugh softly. Rory started to rummage through her locker, to hide herself from him.  
  
T: ''So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me and some of my friends.''  
  
R: ''Real romantic.''  
  
As soon as Rory said that, she bit her tongue. How could she say something like that ? That sounded way too suggestive. Sure, Tristan was cute, but she didn't have to be so obvious about it and besides she hadn't quite figured him out yet.  
  
T: ''If you want it to be romantic, just say so.''  
  
Rory smiled at his comment. She had never met anyone like him before. It seemed as if he always had something to say with that sharp tongue of his.  
  
R: ''I wasn't suggesting anything, if that's what you think.''  
  
She closed her locker and looked him straight in the eyes, her heart racing as she did.  
  
T: ''Well, I was.''  
  
R: ''Honesty, I like that in a guy.''  
  
T: ''What more do you like in a guy ?''  
  
He took a step towards Rory and Rory didn't back away, even though she knew that he was standing too close for her own good. She forced herself to keep looking at his eyes.  
  
R: ''Take me out on a date and maybe I'll tell you.''  
  
T: ''Pick you up at 7 ?''  
  
R: ''You don't even know where I live.''  
  
T: ''I have my ways. See you around, Mary.''  
  
Tristan smirked at her before he turned around and walked away from her. Rory shook her head as she leaned against her locker, watching him until he disappeared in the crowd. What had possessed her to talk to him like that ? She had never been this straight forward before, especially not with a guy. When the bell rang, Rory pushed the thoughts of Tristan into the back of her mind and focused on finding her classroom. She waited until the hall was almost empty, she never liked big crowds. When she was just about to head for her class, she felt someone looking at her. It was the same feeling she had when she was walking home alone, she always had the feeling that there was someone behind her, following her. But every time she turned around to look, there would be no one to look at. This time there was. Jess was leaning against the wall across from her locker, staring at her. Rory met his eyes and wondered if he would be considered an outcast. He never said more than two words to anyone and he always seemed to be alone. He didn't look at people as if he despised them though, he looked at them as if he felt sorry for them. She wondered if he felt sorry for her too ?  
  
As soon as he looked into her eyes, he knew what she was thinking. Confusion was written in them, as well as curiosity. Although he didn't show it, he was curious as well. For some reason he wanted to know more about her, little things, like her favorite color and stuff like that. Things that seemed unimportant to some people, but to him that were the most fascinating things about people. He tried to think of a word that would describe the color of her eyes, but he couldn't find one. And there probably wasn't one. One thing he did see though, was the beauty that he could see in her eyes. He smirked at her and turned around, leaving her wondering.  
  
As she watched him walk away, her heart started to beat louder than it ever did before and she couldn't stop looking at him, until he disappeared outside. There was something about him that made her curious. Curious about the golden glow in his dark brown eyes and curious about the all-knowing smirk on his face that just added to his mysterious appearance.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Because she was the last one to arrive in the classroom, there was only one empty seat left. She quickly made her way towards it and sat down without looking at the person who was sitting next to her. She carefully listened to the teacher as he explained some things that she already knew and pretended to be fascinated. As soon as the teacher turned around to write some notes on the blackboard, she started to look around the classroom, finally resting her gaze on the person that was sitting right next to her. She smiled at him warmly, note realizing what she was doing to him.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
D: ''Hey.''  
  
Rory could scream of frustration, when she felt butterflies in her stomach. How could she be attracted to two, no wait three guys! It was impossible. No it wasn't. They were all three so different. She sighed and started to doubt her feelings for Tristan. Maybe she was only feeling attracted to them, because she was new here and they were paying attention to her. Jess didn't quite fit that explanation though.  
  
D: ''Rory, can I ask you something.''  
  
Rory looked up at Dean and nodded.  
  
R: ''Yeah, sure.''  
  
D: ''Well, I was wondering since you're new and all if you wanted to go out with me. Just as a friend of course, I could show you around and we could get to know each other a little better.''  
  
R: ''When ?''  
  
D: ''Tonight ?''  
  
Rory bit her lip. He was so sweet and she didn't wanna turn him down, but she already had a date.  
  
R: ''I can't.''  
  
Dean's expression immediately changed and she could see the disappointment in his eyes.  
  
R: ''I would really like to, but I already have a date. Sorry.''  
  
D: ''With who ?''  
  
He already knew, but he wanted to hear it for himself.  
  
R: ''Tristan. I'm really sorry.''  
  
Dean shrugged.  
  
D: ''Don't worry about it, maybe some other time.''  
  
R: ''Definitely.''  
  
Dean smiled at her and went back to taking notes. He knew that Tristan just got to her first, but he couldn't help to feel a little jealous. But there were other ways to win her heart.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At lunchtime Rory sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria. Since she didn't like to wait in line, she brought her own lunch. She dropped her bag on the floor and got out one of her favorite books. She was just about to open it, when Jane and some of her friends joined her.  
  
Jane: ''Hey Rory.''  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Jane: ''Mind if we join you ?''  
  
Rory shook her head and put the book back in her bag, a little disappointed, but glad at the same time. She really enjoyed spending time with Jane and her friends weren't that bad either, especially Camille. Brittany, Liz, Camille and Jane installed themselves and immediately the air around them was filled with laughter and girl-talk. Finally they stopped talking long enough for Jane to ask Rory something.  
  
Jane: ''So, is it true ?''  
  
Rory who didn't understand what she was talking about, looked at her with a look of confusion on her face.  
  
R: ''What's true ?''  
  
Both Brittany and Liz rolled their eyes when they heard her answer.  
  
Jane: ''That you and Tristan are going out tonight ?''  
  
R: ''Well, sort of. His friends are joining us.''  
  
C: ''That still qualifies as a date.''  
  
R: ''I never said it wasn't.''  
  
Jane: ''So, you admit it ?''  
  
R: ''Admit what ?''  
  
B: ''What do you think ? To liking Tristan of course.''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''I don't know.''  
  
Jane: ''Well, he definitely likes you.''  
  
R: ''He does ?''  
  
L: ''Duh ! Isn't it obvious ? He asked you out on a date.''  
  
C: ''Yeah, Tristan only does that when he really likes someone.''  
  
B: ''Don't you like him ?''  
  
R: ''Sort of, I don't know him that well.''  
  
L: ''So ? Don't you have eyes ? I mean he's like the hottest guy around.''  
  
B: ''And he's popular.''  
  
R: ''I didn't agree to go out with him, because he's popular or because he's hot.''  
  
B: ''Then why did you ?''  
  
Rory shrugged again.  
  
R: ''There's something about him.''  
  
L: ''Yeah, his body !''  
  
Brittany and Liz started to laugh.  
  
C: ''Don't mind them, they're obsessed with guys.''  
  
R: ''I hadn't noticed yet.''  
  
Jane smiled and moments later the girls were talking and giggling again. Rory occasionally said something, but most of the times she just listened to their conversation about make-up, clothes and most important boys. Camille and Jane threw a new subject into the conversation every now and then, but before they knew it Brittany and Liz were talking about boys again. At one point Rory couldn't stand it anymore and got up.  
  
Jane: ''Where are you going ?''  
  
R: ''Library.''  
  
Jane: ''See you later.''  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
She made her way out of the cafeteria and was glad when she was standing in the empty hall. She didn't think she could stand another minute of their conversation that she couldn't relate too. She tightened her grip around her bag and checked her watch to see how much time she had left. She decided to go to the library. It wasn't that hard to find. As soon as she placed a foot in the library, she knew that she would be spending all her lunches here from now on. She walked past the tables and installed herself on the window-sill of one of the big windows in the library. She got out her book and started to read, while the sun was making her hair seem like gold. She ignored everyone and everything, until the bell rung she wasn't getting up.  
  
He saw her, sitting on a window-sill. Her eyes were shining. He didn't know if it was because of the sunlight or because of the book, but he didn't care. She looked beautiful. He slowly walked up to her and stopped in front of the window-sill.  
  
When a shadow fell on Rory's book, she looked up and was surprised to see Jess standing next to her.  
  
R: '''Hi.''  
  
She smiled, forgetting about her book for a minute.  
  
J: ''What are you doing here ?''  
  
R: ''Glad to see you too.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, which made Jess smile slightly.  
  
R: ''I'm reading.''  
  
J: ''Popularity not treating you well ?''  
  
R: ''I don't wanna be popular, I just wanna read.''  
  
J: ''If you haven't noticed yet, Jane and her friends are popular, so that automatically makes you popular.''  
  
R: ''Fine, then I'm a popular girl who's reading a book. Besides they're really nice once you get to know them.''  
  
J: ''Right.''  
  
The bell rang and Rory sighed. So much for reading. She got up from the window-sill, standing only inches away from Jess.  
  
J: ''Good luck with your date.''  
  
R: ''How did you know ?''  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
J: ''News travels fast here, especially with the social butterflies at this school.''  
  
R: ''I've gotta get to class.''  
  
J: ''Who's stopping you ?''  
  
R: ''You. You're standing in my way, making it impossible for me to leave. If I'm late for class it's your fault.''  
  
Jess took a step aside so that she could pass.  
  
J: ''Then you better hurry.''  
  
R: ''Bye Jess.''  
  
She shot him one last look before she head to class. Jess followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight and smiled. The way she said his name made him want to smile. He sat down on the window-sill where she had been sitting only moments before and got a book out of his pocket. Hoping that the social butterflies wouldn't ruin her purity and innocence. 


	5. Haunted

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. Except for Camille, Brittany, Liz, Tessa, Cassie and Mack. *JEFFREY is based on someone I really know.* All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! I wrote this chapter before, but once I read it, I wasn't happy with it and decided to erase it. Now I'm finally done writing it.........again. So, I hope everyone likes the outcome. And THANK YOU SO MUCH to all the people who took the time to read and review my story. I really appreciate it. Please review this chapter too. I would like your opinion on the character Jeffrey. (he's actually a friend of mine) So, I was kind of wondering what you guys think of him so far ? Is he a good enough character to put in some more of my upcoming chapters ?  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
When Lorelai got home that afternoon, Rory didn't hear her. She didn't hear the door open and she didn't hear her mom's footsteps as they approached her. And all because of one guy. She was sitting on her knees in front of her almost empty closet. Nothing seemed right. Every skirt was too short, every jeans was too low, all the shirts seemed plain. Now she understood why girls always bought a new outfit when they had a date. You could never have too many clothes or shoes for that matter. Rory sighed as she looked around her room. Clothes were scattered everywhere. If Tristan had told her where they would be going, things would have been much easier. But now she didn't know if they were going out for dinner or bowling. She heard someone came into her room and when she looked up, she saw her mom standing in the door frame with a confused look on her face.  
  
L: ''Are we moving again ?''  
  
R: ''Nope.''  
  
L: ''So, you decided to just take all your clothes and decorate your room with them ?  
  
R: ''Exactly. Don't you like it ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah, maybe we could do the kitchen now. You know, throw all the pots and pans on the floor.''  
  
R: ''I've got a date and absolutely nothing to wear.''  
  
L: ''When ?''  
  
R: ''Do you not see my room ?! Tonight.''  
  
L: ''Hence the clothes.''  
  
R: ''Wow, you're quick.''  
  
L: ''This is why girls like at least a day's notice before the date actually takes place.  
  
R: ''He's picking me up at 7.''  
  
L: ''Unless a day has 4 hours, we don't have a day.''  
  
R: ''Nothing gets passed you, does it ?''  
  
L: ''Do you want help or not ? So, who is this John Doe, who obviously never heard about the 'rules' before ?''  
  
R: ''Tristan.''  
  
L: ''Hot Tristan ?''  
  
R: ''Mom, clothes.''  
  
L: ''Right, it's all about the clothes.''  
  
Lorelai sat down on Rory's bed and started to go through some clothes that were lying next to her.  
  
R: ''And if by hot Tristan you mean the Tristan we saw at the diner last night, then yes.''  
  
L: ''I'm glad you took my advice and went with him.''  
  
R: ''I didn't go with him.''  
  
L: ''Of course not, you two are going somewhere tonight.''  
  
R: ''Mom.''  
  
L: ''You know what I mean.''  
  
R: ''I know, but I didn't go with him instead of Dean. He just asked me first and just for the record, Dean asked me out too, but I had to turn him down since I already have a date tonight.''  
  
L: ''You got asked out twice ? I'm so proud of you.''  
  
R: ''Why can't you be proud of high grades like normal people ?''  
  
L: ''Cause I'm super mom.''  
  
R: ''Now I get why you have a cape.''  
  
L: ''Where's Romeo taking you anyway ?''  
  
R: ''To a masked ball.''  
  
L: ''Cute.''  
  
R: ''He didn't say. All I know is that he's picking me up and that his friends are joining us.''  
  
L: ''He sure knows how to set the mood, doesn't he ?''  
  
R: ''I guess a nice restaurant is out of the question.''  
  
L: ''Right, at least you know that you don't have to wear an evening gown.''  
  
R: ''I already scrapped that of my list. What else ?''  
  
L: ''My bet is that you guys are going to a diner or some place like that.''  
  
R: ''So...............''  
  
L: ''So play it safe and go casual tonight.''  
  
R: ''Why didn't I think of that ?''  
  
L: ''Cause you were too nervous and acting al girly.''  
  
R: ''I was not.''  
  
L: ''Sweets, it's okay to act girly, I mean you are a girl after all.''  
  
R: ''I know, but I don't get why I'm being like this, worrying about my clothes and all. It's just a guy.''  
  
L: ''A really hot guy with an even hotter name.''  
  
R: ''An even hotter name ? Where do you get these things from ?''  
  
L: ''TV. I'm going to order some pizza.''  
  
R: ''I'll be here, with my clothes. Just me and my clothes.''  
  
*~*~*  
  
At precisely 7 the doorbell rang. Rory and Lorelai who were both sitting on the couch, finishing of their pizza, looked up. They weren't expecting him to actually be on time.  
  
L: ''He's on time.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, who would have known that he actually wears a watch.''  
  
Rory quickly got up and walked over to the door. She glanced at her mom one more time before she opened the door.  
  
L: ''Ready ?''  
  
R: ''After 4 hours of trying on clothes........yeah.''  
  
L: ''Good, cause after seeing you in about thirty outfits I would have personally tied you to him and force you to go out with him.''  
  
R: ''I love you too.''  
  
Rory put a smile on her face and opened the door. Tristan was standing there, looking as charming as ever with his hands in his pockets. His usual boyish grin was replaced with a polite smile. When he saw that it was Rory who opened the door, it was replaced with a sly smile.  
  
T: ''Good evening.''  
  
While he was saying this, he was exploring Rory's body with his eyes. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked in a simple pair of denim flares and a pink shirt that just added to her sweetness and angelic appearance.  
  
R: ''Hey Tristan.  
  
T: ''You look gorgeous.''  
  
Rory blushed and lowered her eyes, but not before she saw how good he looked in his blue baggy pants and light blue sweatshirt that matched his eyes perfectly.  
  
R: ''You wanna meet my mom ?''  
  
Tristan looked at Rory and smiled.  
  
T: ''Yeah, sure.''  
  
Rory opened the door a little further and took a step back.  
  
R: ''Mom, Tristan wants to meet you.''  
  
Lorelai got up and moments later she appeared behind Rory, a huge smile plastered on her face.  
  
L: ''Howdy. Tristan, right ?''  
  
T: ''That would be me.''  
  
Tristan held out his hand and Lorelai and him shook hands.  
  
L: ''Nice to meet you, I'm Lorelai.''  
  
T: ''Pleasure.''  
  
Lorelai started to laugh and let go of Tristan's hand.  
  
T: ''What's so funny ?''  
  
R: ''Don't ask.''  
  
L: ''It's just the word pleasure. I mean, why do people say it when they meet someone ? When you think of it, it's a really dirty word. Way too suggestive too.''  
  
R: ''Told you not to ask.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at her mom. Tristan didn't say anything, but just looked at Lorelai with an amused look in his eyes.  
  
R: ''We're off.''  
  
L: ''Okay sweets. Don't do anything that reminds you of the word pleasure.''  
  
R: ''Right, bye mom.''  
  
L: ''You know pleasure rhymes with treasure.''  
  
Rory slightly smiled and shook her head as she closed the door behind her. She caught Tristan looking at her with an amused grin on his face.  
  
T: ''Is your mom always so..............?''  
  
R: ''Crazy ?''  
  
T: ''That'll do yeah.''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''She's just low on coffee.''  
  
She almost stated that as a fact as if it was the most normal reason in the world.  
  
R: ''I thought your friends were joining us ?''  
  
They stopped in front of Tristan's metallic sport car.  
  
T: ''About that..............''  
  
R: ''Tristan...........''  
  
T: ''Relax, we're meeting them.''  
  
R: ''Good.''  
  
T: ''I agree. The more people, the more pleasure.''  
  
The seductive tone in Tristan's voice made Rory shudder. He took a step towards her and opened the door for her.  
  
T: ''Shall we ?''  
  
*~*~*  
  
After they drove about 15 minutes they stopped in front of a night club. Tristan opened the door for her and she got out, her eyes glued to the night club. She had never been to a night club before, it just wasn't a place where she liked to go. But maybe being here with Tristan would change her mind. Tristan took her by her hand and lead her into the night club. As soon as they walked through the door Rory had the urge to cover her ears with her hands. Not even Lane played her music this loud. While she let Tristan lead her towards the sitting area, she looked around the place. There was a huge dance floor in the middle of the room crowded with people dressed in the strangest outfits she had ever seen. Metallic tables and uncomfortable looking chairs were placed around the dance floor so that people could sit and watch if they wanted to. The blue light that kept flashing on and off were starting to make her dizzy and she wanted to turn around and leave. But she didn't, she stayed. And Tristan was the main reason. They finally stopped at a couple of tables in the back.  
  
T: ''Hey guys.''  
  
Jeffrey: ''What took you so long ?''  
  
T: ''I had to pick up my date. Guys this is Rory.''  
  
He took a step aside so that the people that were sitting at the table could take a look at Rory. Someone whistled and Rory started to blush, but because of the lights no one noticed.  
  
R: ''Hi, nice to meet you all.''  
  
She could hear someone laugh and started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Jeffrey: ''So polite.''  
  
T: ''That's enough.''  
  
He turned his head a little so that he could look at Rory.  
  
T: ''That's Tessa, Cassie, Mack and the jerk is Jeffrey.''  
  
Jeffrey: ''No need to get hostile.''  
  
He held out his hand and looked at Rory with amusement written all over his face. While Rory shook his hand she looked at him more closely. He was taller than her and Tristan for that matter. He had dark hair, but the thing about him that caught her attention were his eyes. It was as if he was laughing with his eyes.  
  
Jeffrey: ''Nice to meet ya too Rory.''  
  
He slightly smiled at her.  
  
R: ''So polite.''  
  
Jeffrey's smile got bigger and he patted Tristan on his back.  
  
Jeffrey: ''I like her.''  
  
T: ''That's a relief. Now that I have your approval, the world can start spinning again.''  
  
Rory stifled a laugh and looked at the other three people that were sitting at the table. They seemed nice enough, besides she wasn't the one to judge people until she really knew them.  
  
Jeffrey: ''I'm going to get something to drink.''  
  
M: ''I'm coming with.''  
  
Jeffrey: '' Are you coming too Tristan or are you going to hold Rory's hand all night ?''  
  
T: ''That was my master plan.''  
  
He looked at Rory to see if he could leave here for a minute. Rory nodded and let go of Tristan's hand.  
  
R: ''I'll just stay here.''  
  
C: ''Yeah, it'll give us the chance to talk. Right Tessa ?''  
  
Tessa: ''Definitely. Come on Rory.''  
  
T: ''We'll be right back.''  
  
Jeffrey: ''No fighting over us girls.''  
  
Mack smirked and followed Tristan and Jeffrey to the bar. Tessa and Cassie rolled their eyes. Rory sat down next to them.  
  
C: ''Can you believe them ? Thinking they're everything and more ?''  
  
Tessa: ''I've seen baby pictures of Mack and believe me, he wasn't all that when he was little.''  
  
C: ''He was pretty cute though.''  
  
Tessa: ''Yeah.''  
  
The two girls started to laugh and Rory looked at them with a grin plastered on her face. These girls weren't that different from Brittany and Liz, but they were nice and that was what counted after all. They even dragged her on to the dance floor a couple of times and believe it or not she actually had fun. Sometimes the guys would join them, but most of the time they would just sit on the side, watching them and nodding their heads to the music. At one point Tristan and Rory were dancing together, Rory didn't know how it happened, but it just did. When the song ended, Tristan took a step towards her.  
  
T: ''Do you wanna get outta here ?''  
  
Rory bit her lip, looked around the dance floor and nodded.  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Tristan grabbed Rory's hand and started to make their way off of the dance floor. They said goodbye to Tristan's friends and moments later they were standing outside, the moon shining down on them.  
  
T: ''So, you wanna go get something to drink before I take you home ?''  
  
He nodded in the direction of the diner across the street.  
  
R: ''Would that include coffee ?''  
  
T: ''If that's what you want.''  
  
R: ''I always want coffee.''  
  
Tristan smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder. Rory had the tendency to pull away at first, but one's she got used to the feel of his arm around her, she actually started to like it. It made her feel safe. They crossed the street and went into the small diner that reminded Rory so much of Luke's. The got their beverages and sat down at a table by the window. Rory took a sip from her coffee and looked at the sky. There wasn't one single star lighting up the night. On nights like this she missed Stars Hollow the most. When the blaze of the sun died out and darkness covered the sky of Stars Hollow, stars would always appear in the sky to light people's way and to make them stand still and realize what a beautiful night it was.  
  
T: ''So, what do you like besides coffee ?''  
  
Rory returned her attention to Tristan and put her coffee down on the table.  
  
R: ''Even more coffee. O and candy, lots of candy.''  
  
T: ''You like sweetness huh ?''  
  
Rory pretended that she didn't notice the double meaning in that sentence and continued talking.  
  
R: ''I also like to read. I know it might sound a little...........''  
  
T: ''Boring ?''  
  
R: ''Tedious.''  
  
T: ''Same.''  
  
R: ''Not entirely.''  
  
T: ''Then explain it to me.''  
  
As she started to explain the difference between the word boring and the word tedious, Tristan just listened to her. Every now and then he would have to hide a smile. He had never met someone like her before. Especially not someone who could explain the difference between boring and tedious to him. When they finished their coffee, they got up and started to head for the door. Just as Tristan wanted to open the door, someone came into the diner. Rory was just about to follow Tristan outside, but stopped when she saw who it was. Why did she keep running in to him ?  
  
T: ''Rory, are you coming ?!''  
  
Rory met Jess' eyes and slightly smiled at him.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Before he could say anything to her, she walked past him and joined Tristan outside.  
  
Jess had the urge to smile when he heard her soft voice. He would be hearing that voice in his dreams tonight, he was sure of it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When they reached Rory's house, Tristan offered to walk her to the door. Even though Rory thought that it was unnecessary, she was still glad that he did. It gave her the chance to be with him just a little longer. When they reached the door, she turned around to face him.  
  
Tristan ran his hand through his hair and thought about how much he wanted to kiss her, but to his own surprise he didn't. He didn't want to push his luck with her. So instead he just gave her one of his charming smiles that could haunt her dreams for days to come. But unfortunately for Tristan he wasn't going to be the one haunting Rory's dreams tonight. Another had taken his place. Rory smiled, but not at him, but at the memory of Jess' reaction when he saw her in the diner. The gold in his eyes started to shine even brighter than the sun itself. Rory wished he would smile more often, it took some of the edge off of his posture.  
  
T: ''Good night, Mary.''  
  
R: ''Night, thanks for everything. I had fun.''  
  
Tristan nodded and went back to his car. Rory didn't watch him drive off, she immediately went inside. When she walked into the living room, she found her mom sitting on the couch, watching some old horror movie.  
  
R: ''Hey mom.''  
  
L: ''Hey sweets, how was your date ?''  
  
Rory sat down next to her mom.  
  
R: ''It was fine. Tristan took me to this night club.''  
  
L: ''You in a night club, that's a Kodak moment.''  
  
R: ''Tell me about it.''  
  
L: ''How about his friends ? Were they nice ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, they were fine too.''  
  
L: ''So everything was fine ?''  
  
R: ''Basically.''  
  
L: ''Does that include Tristan ?''  
  
R: ''Mom.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at her.  
  
R: ''What are you doing up anyway ?''  
  
L: ''I was waiting for you.''  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
L: ''I was thinking that maybe we could call Luke and tell him how much we miss him.''  
  
R: ''Now ? I mean he's probably asleep and he'll be so mad when we wake him.''  
  
L: ''Exactly.''  
  
R: ''Mom.''  
  
L: ''What ? Just because I'm not living in Stars Hollow anymore doesn't mean that I can't still torture him.''  
  
R: ''You're horrible.''  
  
L: ''In a good way of course.''  
  
R: ''Of course.''  
  
Lorelai smiled as she dialed Luke's number. When someone picked up, she put the phone on speaker mode.  
  
Luke: ''Hello..........?''  
  
L: ''Rise and shine sunshine.''  
  
Rory laughed and realized how good it was to hear Luke's voice again. She had missed him.......... 


	6. Invisible

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot. *Jeffrey is based on one of my sorta friends*  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! I had so much trouble writing this chapter, you wouldn't believe! It turned out kind of long too! What I'm trying to say is that even though I know this chapter is as far from good as possible, I still decided to put it up, cause I didn't know what to change. Please leave a review and tell me honestly if this sucked or not. I already know it does, but sill......... Just let me know. Thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter. They were amazing, every single one of them.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory rested her head on her arms, that were lying on her table, and looked around the classroom. Most of the people she met were in this class including Jane, Dean and Tristan. But she wasn't looking for them, she was looking for him. He who entered her dreams, closing the door to reality silently behind him, making sure that he wouldn't wake her. Next time she would be sure to leave the door to her dreams open. He could even come into her daydreams if he wanted to. She sighed as she buried her head in her arms, hiding her face from everyone in the room. She wondered when she started to think of Jess in that way ? Apparently she wasn't there when her heart had made that decision. She heard Mrs. Hart come into the classroom and sat up straight again. Mrs. Hart patiently waited for the talking to die out and eventually it did. She started to say something, but Rory didn't really listen. After she had given them some notes and their assignment, she sat down behind her desk and started to mark papers or something. Rory didn't really care, she was too tired to care. She put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand. She got home pretty late last night and with the phone call to Luke and Jess appearing in her dreams, she didn't get that much sleep. Not that it wasn't worth it. The date with Tristan was great and it was definitely worth it to hear Luke's voice again. Especially when he started to yell at her mom when he realized who it was that was calling him so early. She wasn't sure about Jess though. Was he worth it ? She turned her head a little to look at him. A smile brought some of the spark back into her eyes when she saw him sitting in the back, reading. As if he sensed her eyes on him, he looked up at her. Rory was taken by surprise and started to blush. Jess shot her an amused smile when he saw her slightly colored cheeks and returned his attention back to his book, as hard as it was. Rory tore her eyes away from him when she heard someone calling her name. At first she thought that it was Mrs. Hart, but when she looked up she saw Dean looking at her.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Dean smiled at her.  
  
D: ''Hey sleeping beauty.''  
  
R: ''Sorry about that. I'm just tired.''  
  
D: ''Date ran late ?''  
  
Rory quickly glanced at Jess before she looked at Dean again. She noticed that his eyes darkened for a minute, making his eyes a shade darker than they normally were. As if a shadow was covering them.  
  
R: ''Yeah, kinda.''  
  
D: ''Did you have a good time ?''  
  
Rory shrugged and looked around the classroom again. This time her gaze fell on Tristan who was looking straight at her. He winked at her and a smile appeared on her face as she remembered their date. The thing that surprised her about him was the fact that he didn't kiss her, he didn't even touch her when they were dancing. She never expected that from him. For some reason it was hard to believe that Tristan was satisfied with only the company of a girl. Whether he was that type of guy or not, it didn't matter. What mattered was that she had a great time with him last night, nothing more.  
  
R: ''Yeah, we had fun. He took me to this night club, which isn't my thing by the way, but we ended up having a lot of fun. His friends were nice too. And besides he took me for coffee afterwards.''  
  
D: ''Coffee huh ?''  
  
Dean carefully stored that information in his mind.  
  
R: ''Yep, I could use some right now. That or a magical potion that will suck the tiredness right out of me. But since you don't look like a warlock, I'm guessing the last one's out of the question. Which only leaves the first one, which is coffee. You don't happen to have some coffee for me, do you ?''  
  
Dean laughed softly at her rambling and shook his head.  
  
D: ''Sorry, I have a soda if you want. It doesn't have as much caffeine as coffee, but..........''  
  
Rory smiled at him, making him think that she was actually listening to him. But she wasn't, she was looking at Jess bedazzled by how he could shut everyone out and make himself invisible if he wanted to. Invisible to everyone, except to her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When it was lunchtime Rory didn't even bother to go to the cafeteria. She was too tired to deal with Jane and her friends asking all kinds of questions about her date with Tristan. So, instead she went to the library to escape all those judging, piercing eyes. She headed straight for the window sill in the back, the same one as yesterday. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat down, resting her head against the cool glass of the window. She pulled her knees up and closed her eyes. She so had to get more sleep tonight.  
  
As he quietly approached her, he studied her. If you didn't look any closer, you would think that she was crying or fascinated by something outside, but when he came closer he saw that her eyes, that reminded him of the portals to heaven, were closed. A smirk crept onto his face as he glided his eyes from her body to her face. For some reason she reminded him of a little girl. A little girl that thought that whenever she closed her eyes, she would appear invisible to the rest of the world. Jess wondered if that was what she was trying to do. Was she trying to hide from everyone ? He moved closer towards her until he was standing right next to her. If he wanted to he could reach out his hand and touch her cheek, but he didn't. He hardly knew her, but for some reason he was attracted to her, like a magnet was attracted to iron. Or a the way a magpie was attracted to anything that shone. He looked down on her and savored the way she looked so beautiful sitting here, while the sun rays were falling on her, making it seem as if some parts of her hair were lighter than others. He traced the lines of her face with his eyes as he wondered if she knew that he was looking at her. Suddenly he felt like a thieve. Stealing a look at her like this. So, he took a step back, giving her back a piece of her privacy.  
  
J: ''So, Cinderella, how was the ball ?''  
  
At the sound of his voice, her eyes flew open and she turned her head to see if it was really him. Even though she heard his voice and had felt his presence before he actually spoke, she was still surprised to see him standing there. Looking so comfortable with a book in his hand and his backpack, that hung casually over his shoulder.  
  
J: ''Was he your prince charming ?''  
  
Rory sat up straight and met his eyes, hoping that she would at least be able to ask one question before she would lose herself in them.  
  
R: ''Why do you care ?''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''I don't.''  
  
Rory searched his eyes to see if he was lying or if he really didn't care, but no matter how hard she looked, there was nothing to find.  
  
J: ''Mind if I join you ?''  
  
He gestured towards the window sill and Rory nodded. He sat down across from her, dropping his bag on the floor next to hers. Rory made pulled her knees closer to her body and wrapped her arms around them, looking at Jess as he installed himself on the other end of the window sill.  
  
J: ''So, did you have fun with the brainless and stupid ?''  
  
Rory was shocked by his question and by the way he referred to Tristan, Jane and basically everyone who was popular.  
  
R: ''Is that what you call them ?''  
  
J: ''If the name fits.''  
  
R: ''How can you call them that when you obviously don't know them ?''  
  
Jess looked up at her. By the anger in her eyes and the defensive tone in her voice he knew that he had hit a nerve. Still he had to hide a smile from her. He found it rather amusing that she was defending these people when she hardly knew them.  
  
R: ''They're pretty nice you know. So they haven't ever heard of Pablo Neruda and think that Shakespeare is just some dead writer, that still doesn't give you the right to judge them. Did you ever spend any time with them ? No, I did, so until you spend some time with them...........''  
  
J: ''Shakespeare is just some dead writer.''  
  
He said it with an amused look on his face.  
  
R: ''Maybe his body is gone, but a part of him is still here. I mean just look at all the great plays he left behind.''  
  
J: ''I know, but I was just proving a point.''  
  
R: ''What point ?''  
  
J: ''That you were wrong and that they were right.''  
  
R: ''What are..................?''  
  
J: ''You said that they think that Shakespeare is just some dead writer and he is and that makes you wrong.''  
  
R: ''For your information I never said that he wasn't just a dead writer, I just pointed out that even though he's dead he's still here.''  
  
J: ''That makes a lot of sense.''  
  
R: ''You can find another place to spend your lunch now.''  
  
J: ''Thanks for your kind suggestion, but I kind of like it here. I mean with the sun and stuff. But if you wanna leave...........''  
  
R: ''Why should I leave, I have been here longer.''  
  
J: ''Ah, but I have been at this school longer.''  
  
R: ''Now I know why you don't have any friends.''  
  
J: ''Who said I didn't have any friends ? I have loads of them, they're just invisible.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and looked out of the window, deciding that it was a waste of time to keep arguing with him.  
  
Jess smirked when he saw Rory's reaction. He didn't feel guilty at all, he actually liked teasing her and talking to her. Besides he knew she wasn't really mad at him. He caught her glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
R: ''You're really enjoying this, aren't you ?''  
  
J: ''I'm smiling aren't I ?''  
  
Rory smiled and turned her head so she could look at him again.  
  
R: ''So, why do you always carry a book with you ?''  
  
J: ''To read.''  
  
R: ''And all this time I though you were just carrying a book with you, because it looked cool.''  
  
She met Jess' eyes and focused on the little golden flecks in his eyes that were making her dizzy with curiosity and desire. Curious about him and desirous to run her hands through his black hair, just to see if she could make it even more messy. She softly laughed as she thought of this and Jess pretended that her laughter didn't affect him, but on the inside he was going crazy.  
  
J: ''Will it does give me an edge.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, a real geeky edge.''  
  
J: ''You shouldn't be talking Mrs. Bookworm. Every time I see you you're reading.''  
  
R: ''Same here.''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''I just like to read.''  
  
R: ''And yet you fail English Literature.''  
  
J: ''Go figure.''  
  
He flipped his book open and started to read. When he glanced up he saw Rory watching him. He shifted his eyes back to his book and smiled.  
  
Rory wondered what made Jess smile ? It couldn't possibly be the book. Hemingway had the talent to make you cry, but certainly not the talent to make you smile. When she saw Jess' smile, she wondered if maybe she should give Hemingway another try ? Maybe she missed something while she had been reading it ? Rory shrugged and shifted her eyes from Jess to the rows of books that were surrounding them, to see if she could find a copy of the book Jess was reading. When she found one, she smiled and promised herself that she would pick it up when she got the chance.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After school, Rory slowly made her way over to her locker. To her surprise Tristan wasn't there waiting for her. Normally he was always there, waiting for her so that he could open her locker for her or flash her one of his famous smiles that made you weak in the knees. Rory sighed and tried her combination. She prayed that for once her locker would just open, but after trying her combination two times, she gave up. She decided to try Tristan's approach and hit the locker with her fist. And it literally flew open, her books falling to the ground as it did. Rory sighed as she got down on her knees to pick up her books that were scattered all over. This so wasn't her day. At least there was no one around to see her like this. When she heard footsteps approach her, she wasn't that surprised. She already knew that she had been pushing her luck. Of course there would be someone around to see her like this. The footsteps stopped and moments later another pair of hands started helping her pick up her books. She would be sure to thank him, right after she had zapped his memory with the memory-eraser-thingy that they used in Men In Black. She reached for a book, just as the other person did too and their hands gently brushed against each other. This time she did look up to see who it was that had been helping her. She smiled when she saw who it was. Maybe she didn't need that memory-eraser-thingy after all.  
  
R: ''Hey Dean.''  
  
D: ''Having a bad day ?''  
  
He handed the book to her.  
  
R: ''You noticed huh ?''  
  
She took the book from his hands and got up.  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
D: ''No problem.''  
  
She practically threw the books back in her locker and closed it before everything would fall on the floor again. When she turned around Dean was still there, smiling at her.  
  
R: ''What are you so happy about ?''  
  
Dean shrugged.  
  
D: ''I just wanted to ask you something that will make your day better, but now I'm not sure anymore.''  
  
R: ''Ask away. If it'll make my day better, I highly recommend you ask me that something.''  
  
D: ''Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go get a cup of coffee with me ?''  
  
R: ''Throw in a donut and I'm definitely there.''  
  
D: ''You drive a hard bargain, but.........okay. Only if we have chocolate donuts that is ?''  
  
R: ''Of course.''  
  
She smiled at Dean as they started to head for the doors.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When they reached the diner, Dean insisted on getting the coffee and donuts while Rory found them a table. Finding the table took about two seconds. She shook her bag off of her shoulders and sat down on a chair. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.  
  
Jeffrey: ''I thought Tristan had basketball practice after school ?''  
  
Rory looked up and met Jeffrey's dark brown eyes that reminded her of Jess', but at the same time didn't even come close.  
  
R: ''Hey, Jeffrey, right ?''  
  
Jeffrey: ''As far as I know, yeah.''  
  
His lips curled up into a smile, making his eyes light up as if he just met his favorite super hero or something.  
  
Jeffrey: ''I'm guessing you're not here with Tristan ?''  
  
R: ''No, I'm here with Dean.''  
  
Jeffrey: ''Dean ?''  
  
Jeffrey raised his eyebrows and looked at her as if she was speaking some language he didn't understand.  
  
R: ''Yes, D-E-A-N.''  
  
Jeffrey: ''I know how to spell it.''  
  
R: ''Ah, but can you spell your own name ?''  
  
Jeffrey: ''I don't know, it's longer so I might get confused.''  
  
Rory shook her head and slightly laughed.  
  
Jeffrey: ''Are you two serious ?''  
  
R: ''As serious as two people who are getting coffee can be.''  
  
Jeffrey: ''No sparks yet ?''  
  
R: ''Unless there's firework going on outside, no.''  
  
Jeffrey nodded and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Jeffrey: ''I have to go, I promised to meet Tristan after his practice.''  
  
R: ''Tell him hi for me.''  
  
Jeffrey: ''Will do, see ya later.''  
  
R: ''Much later I hope.''  
  
Jeffrey: ''My thoughts exactly. Bye.''  
  
And with that he winked at her and left. As Rory waited for Dean, she wondered why everyone always assumed something when really they didn't know anything. It was called prove people!  
  
*~*~*  
  
As soon as Rory got home that afternoon, she grabbed the phone and disappeared into her room. As she dialed her best friend's number, she dropped herself on her bed and anxiously waited for someone to pick up the phone. Finally someone did.  
  
Lane: ''Heya.''  
  
R: ''Heya to you too.''  
  
Lane: ''Rory ?''  
  
R: ''Yep.''  
  
Lane: ''O my God ! I haven't heard from you in like ages !''  
  
R: ''Three days.''  
  
Lane: ''Right, that's more like an eternity. So, what's up ? How's New York ? How are the people ? Most important, do you have a spare room ?''  
  
Rory laughed at the sound of her best friends reaction to her phone call. She actually missed her craziness.  
  
R: ''Everything's fine, I still have to get used to new York, the people are nicer than I thought they would be and yes we do have a spare bedroom.''  
  
Lane: ''Good, you can be expecting me in a couple of hours.''  
  
Rory laughed again.  
  
R: ''How are things there ?''  
  
Lane: ''Normal. Luke's moody, did you know your mom's phone call made the town news ?''  
  
R: ''Kidding ?''  
  
Lane: ''Nope, I'll mail you a copy.''  
  
R: ''You better do that. Anything else I need to know off ?''  
  
Lane: ''Kirk got another cat. He names it Cat Kirk 2.''  
  
R: ''It sounds like a movie.''  
  
Lane: ''That's exactly what he wanted. He said he wanted a name that would be memorable like Terminator 2.''  
  
R: ''Horrible movie.''  
  
Lane: ''Horrible, but memorable.''  
  
R: ''Point taken.''  
  
Lane: ''O and Miss. Patty and Babette are starting there own gossip column.''  
  
R: ''I was wondering when that would happen.''  
  
Lane: ''Me too, do you think Cat Kirk 2 will make the gossip column ?''  
  
R: ''If it kills Kirk it might.''  
  
Lane: ''We could only hope. So, have you made any friends yet ?''  
  
R: ''A couple.''  
  
Lane: ''Male or female ?''  
  
R: ''Don't know.''  
  
Lane: ''That definitely sounds like something for Stars Hollow's gossip column.''  
  
R: ''What I mean is that I made a couple of female friends and I met three guys, but I'm not sure if they're friends or not.''  
  
Lane: ''By not you mean something more, right ?''  
  
R: ''I so missed you.''  
  
Lane: ''It's good to be missed. So, spill. What are their names and most important who has you heart ?''  
  
R: ''My heart ?''  
  
Lane: ''Sorry, I just saw a commercial for blind dates.''  
  
R: ''That explains it. Well, there names are Dean, Tristan and Jess.''  
  
Lane: ''Hurry up, my mom's coming.''  
  
R: ''Right now I think I'm most attracted to Jess.''  
  
Lane: ''Why ? Forget it, my mom's coming up the stairs. Just mail me later okay ?''  
  
Just at that moment Lorelai came into the room. She pointed at the phone. Rory mouthed Lane and immediately Lorelai took the phone out of Rory's hand and brought it to her mouth.  
  
L: ''Hey Lane ! We miss you !.''  
  
Rory pulled the phone out of her mother's hand and brought it to her ear again.  
  
R: ''Sorry about that Lane. I'll mail you later and update you on everything.''  
  
Lane: ''Don't forget to add descriptions of the guys.''  
  
R: ''I won't. Bye.''  
  
Lane: ''Hasta.''  
  
R: ''Ooo Spanish.''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, new guy, mom, explain later, bye.''  
  
Rory hung up with a smile on her face. Her mom, who had left her room already, was yelling something at her, but Rory wasn't listening. She was too caught up in her thoughts of how much she missed Stars Hollow and everyone who lived there. Even Kirk. But most of all she missed the bridge. It had always kind of been her sanctuary, she would go there almost every day and disappear from the rest of Stars Hollow, even if it only was for an hour. She thought about if she had a place like that here and the only place that came close was the window sill at the library. It was in the back and practically no one ever came there, except for Jess that was. Figuratively speaking it was slowly becoming their spot. 


	7. I was lost in the woods on this not so o...

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is myimagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! Sorry I haven't updated for........almost a week. ALMOST A WEEK!!! I'm a terrible updater and I'm truly sorry. But this is the last week of school and after that I'm all yours. Transalation: I'll probably update every day. Since this is a R/J, I decided to deticate one entire chapter to Jess. You guys have to be patient though, cause I'm still building up the plot and the tension between Rory and Jess. Tristan and Dean aren't out of the picture yet, so you can suspect something to happen SOON! Just give me a little more time, please ? Again I would like to thank all the wonderful people who left a review. Thanks for taking the time to read this, I know it's not always worth your time. Would you guys do me a huge favor though ? Please review and tell me how I'm writing Jess and if my writing is improving ? Thanks!!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
The first thing Rory expected, when she entered the diner the next morning, was to be greeted by a pair of chocolate colored eyes, that were slightly clouded by an imperceptible emotion. She knew that the chances of running in to Jess again at this little diner was slim to none, but that didn't keep her from hoping and dreaming though. Maybe if she kept her eyes closed long enough, he would magically appear. But unfortunately this wasn't a fairy-tale and she wasn't a damsel in distress, wearing a dress as colorful as the rainbow or the wings of a butterfly, but there was no doubt in her mind that Jess could be her Prince. The one that could seal their future with a simple touch of his lips. The one that had stolen her heart like a thieve in the night without even knowing it. Rory had a smile on her face the entire time as she was drowning in her thoughts. But as soon as she got aware of her surroundings, the talking people, the smell of bacon and eggs, she pulled herself out of her dream world and stepped back in to reality. A reality where apparently Jess wouldn't just show up in front of her eyes like he did last night.  
  
L: ''So, are we going to keep staring at things that aren't really there or are we going to sit down ?''  
  
As soon as Rory heard her mom's voice, she jumped off of the cloud that she had been floating on and planted her two feet firmly back on the ground. She had to stop thinking of Jess before she drifted off again.  
  
R: ''Are you telling me that you don't see that woman over there ?''  
  
L: ''What woman ?''  
  
R: ''The one that's standing over there, her face is partly burned.''  
  
L: ''Nice visual, especially since we haven't had breakfast yet.''  
  
R: ''She's gesturing for me to walk over to her.''  
  
L: ''Well, do you know what she wants ?''  
  
R: ''She wants me to help her.''  
  
L: ''Honey, you're scaring the other customers.''  
  
Rory shrugged and grinned at her mom.  
  
R: ''I'll just tell them that, I see dead people.''  
  
L: ''Right. And I'll just tell them that, you're going insane.''  
  
R: ''We could so start in our own movie.''  
  
L: ''Yes we could.''  
  
The two Gilmore Girls walked over to a table in the middle of the crowded diner and sat down. Almost immediately someone came over to take their orders. They ordered and moments later they were sipping their steaming hot coffees and eating their gold-brown pancakes.  
  
L: ''Have you noticed that when you order something here you just get it.''  
  
R: ''Yes I have.''  
  
L: ''I mean without arguing.''  
  
R: ''They have great service here.''  
  
Rory took another bite of her pancake as she wondered what Jess was doing right at this moment. Would he be having breakfast right now, just like them ? Rory smiled. He probably ate his breakfast while reading a book. A book that matched his mood that day. Rory smiled again and thought about the fact that he would only have to read mysteries if he would choose books that matched his mood. He could be the main character in one of those books. A mysterious figure that hid in the shadows of the dark night. Rory shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. She had to at least try not to think of Jess. She hardly even knew him after all.  
  
L: ''I was being serious.''  
  
R: ''So was I.''  
  
L: ''But you don't get the point of my comment.''  
  
R: ''I don't ?''  
  
L: ''No.''  
  
R: ''Then explain, cause I always thought that it was normal for a customer to just come in and order his food without arguing.''  
  
L: ''Oh little one, you have so much to learn.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at her mom.  
  
R: ''Then enlighten me, oh mighty one.''  
  
L: ''I'm talking about Luke's.''  
  
R: ''Ah Luke's.''  
  
L: ''Yeah Luke's.''  
  
R: ''Luke's.''  
  
L: ''I think we both agree that I'm talking about Luke's now.''  
  
R: ''You said it again.''  
  
L: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Luke's.''  
  
L: ''And you're doing it again.''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
L: ''Being annoying.''  
  
R: ''That's the special gift I inherited from you.''  
  
L: ''And we should be able to practice our gift, but lately we haven't been doing that.''  
  
R: ''What are you talking about ?''  
  
L: ''I'm talking about Luke's.''  
  
R: ''I think we already covered that.''  
  
L: ''No, I mean.........I miss Luke's. I miss Luke and I miss the fact that we practically had to beg for our coffee every day. I mean we even have to pay here.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, paying for our food, that's new.''  
  
L: ''I just miss Stars Hollow.''  
  
R: ''Me too.''  
  
The two Gilmores sat in silence for a while, eating their food and drinking their coffee that tasted nothing like Luke's coffee. When they finished their breakfast, they got up and for once left the diner silently.  
  
L: ''So............''  
  
R: ''So...........''  
  
Lorelai looked up at Rory and smiled.  
  
L: ''I have to get to work.''  
  
R: ''But it's Saturday.''  
  
L: ''I know, but since I'm new I have to work Saturday's.''  
  
R: ''It's not fair.''  
  
L: ''Yeah, damn them for working on Saturday.''  
  
R: ''That's not what I mean. It's not fair that you work for them. Mom, you used to practically run your own Inn with Sookie and now...........''  
  
L: ''I know, but it's a job. And it pays better. God, I hate money.''  
  
R: ''Can't we just go back to Stars Hollow ? Sookie and you can come up with some ideas to make The Inn more appealing to everyone. You know, make it stand out and stuff.''  
  
Lorelai smiled.  
  
L: ''But that takes a lot of money.''  
  
R: ''I hate the person who invented money.''  
  
L: ''Yeah, I mean who came up with the design anyway. Did someone just wake up someday, grab a piece of green paper, decide to put the head of a president on it and call it a dollar ?''  
  
R: ''And the worst part is that the presidents are already dead.''  
  
L: ''Yeah, who would want the faces of some dead presidents on their green piece of paper ?''  
  
R: ''But then again, I don't think flowers would have worked.''  
  
L: ''What about hearts ?''  
  
R: ''Too feminine.''  
  
L: ''How about if we make the heart blue ? Blue's a manly color.''  
  
R: ''I don't think the dead presidents would like that.''  
  
L: ''So, I guess...........we'll just have to live with the dollars being green and all ?''  
  
R: ''I'm afraid we do.''  
  
L: ''I better get to work, you know, earn us some dead presidents.''  
  
Rory softly laughed and watched her mom get into her car and drive off, honking the horn twice. Rory waved at her mom and started to walk in the direction opposite from their house. She ended up in front of an old looking building. The sign said: 'Tower of Books'. Rory took a closer look at the building and immediately she felt drawn to it. When she pushed the glass door open, the bell above it announced her arrival. As soon as she laid her eyes upon the rows and rows of books she knew that she was hooked. She started to walk towards the rows books, passing the counter on her way. The small woman who was standing behind it, shot her an automatic smile, not even looking up to see who just came into the store.  
  
R: ''Good morning.''  
  
She past the counter and went into the first aisle she reached and got lost in the books that surrounded her. Getting lost in them, like you could get lost in the woods. She stopped in front of an old looking book-case, that was hidden in the back of the store. She shifted her eyes from title to title, realizing with wonder that she had never heard of these authors or books. Rory got a thick, black book out of the book-case and sat down in front of it cross-legged. She opened the book and started to read, running her hands over the delicate paper while she was reading. Soon she was so caught up in a fantasy world that she didn't even notice the footsteps that were coming closer and closer until they finally stopped right behind her.  
  
J: ''This isn't a library you know ?''  
  
Rory's body jerked in surprise when she hear Jess' voice. A smile started to spread across her face. He had been on her mind the entire day. She had kept her fingers crossed that she would run into him again and here he was. But what if this was a dream ? What if this was just a story that she had made up in her mind, while she had been reading ? She turned her head and looked at him to see if it was really him. When she saw him standing there, looking at her with a crooked smirk on his face, she started to smile.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Jess nodded at her.  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
At the sight of her warm smile he could feel his heart melt and if he didn't leave soon his whole body would turn into liquid. He could see the pure delight that was written in her beautiful blue eyes that hid no secrets. They were crystal clear, like a lake in the early morning sun.  
  
J: ''Bet you make all the boys crazy huh ?''  
  
He got a book out of the book-case, without even looking. His eyes were on her the entire time. He nodded and casually walked away.  
  
Rory watched him leave, confusing written all over her face. He was so hard to figure out. His eyes were like mirror, the only thing she saw in them, was her own reflection. No emotion, nothing. She smiled. At least she wasn't lost in the woods anymore. Jess knew the way. She went back to her book, mixing the world she was reading about with reality. Comparing Jess to the Prince and herself to the princess that wasn't allowed to fall in love with him. But in the end they lived happily ever after. By the time Rory finished the story, it was late. She quickly put the book back and made her way outside. She turned around and started to walk, her hands in her pockets. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.  
  
J: ''You shouldn't be walking home alone.''  
  
She quickly looked up and saw Jess leaning against a wall, cigarette in the corner of his mouth.  
  
R: ''Why not ?''  
  
J: ''It's not safe, especially not for a girl.''  
  
R: ''Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't defend myself.''  
  
J: ''I never said that.''  
  
R: ''But you were implying it.''  
  
J: ''Maybe.''  
  
R: ''So, you're admitting it ?''  
  
J: ''Let's just go.''  
  
He threw his cigarette on the floor and walked up to Rory. He locked eyes with her before he gently brushed past her and started to walk in the direction of her house. Rory caught up with him, glad that he was there.  
  
R: ''Thanks for walking me home.''  
  
J: ''I never said that I was walking you home, I just happen to live in the same direction as you.''  
  
Rory threw a sideways glance at him, observing his face. She kept discovering new things, like the little scar he had in the corner of his mouth. She wondered how he got it ? She shifted her eyes from his lips to his eyes and smiled. She could look at him forever. Suddenly Jess looked up and met her eyes.  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
Jess shrugged and kept looking at her with an intense look in his eyes. Rory lowered her eyes and lightly blushed under Jess' gaze. He turned his head and smirked. If she only knew that his house was really in the opposite direction as they were walking right now. But for some reason he wanted to spend time with her.  
  
When they reached Rory's house, she felt nervous. Even more nervous than after her date with Tristan. The butterflies were going crazy in her stomach, they were tickling her with their wings and if she felt like giggling.  
  
R: ''Thanks for walking with me.''  
  
She turned around, not turning around until she reached the door. She was just in time to see Jess walking away, in the direction where they came from. Rory smiled and went inside, greeting her mom as if this had been an ordinary day. When really this day had been anything but ordinary. 


	8. Chances

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: HEY!!! One more day and then I'm all yours! I swear, I'll practically be glued to the keyboard. This chapter is just something I had to put in to show that Dean isn't as nice as Rory thinks he is. And I tried to focus a little bit on Jess' feelings, so I hoped it worked. Please leave a review and let me know! THANKS!!! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. It will explain why Lorelai decided to move to New York, I will bring up the Luke and Jess thing and it will focus only on Jess and Rory. After that chapter, Dean and Tristan will be back!!! Thanks again for all the amazing reviews I got on the last chapter. Just know that I really appreciate them!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
The next morning, Rory quickly put on some clothes and silently started to head for the door. On her way there, she past her mother's room. The door was still closed and she could hear snoring coming from the other end of the door. Rory turned the knob, making sure not to make any noise and opened the door a little so she could throw a quick glance inside. She smiled at the sight of her mom cuddled under the bright red blanket that she refused to throw out even though there were various nail polish stains on it. Rory softly laughed at the memory of her mom accidentally dropping glittery nail polish on it. She said that now the blanket was perfect. She had always wanted a glittery blanket. Her mom stirred and Rory quickly closed the door again. She should just let her mom sleep. She deserved it. Rory wrote a note for her mom and went outside, stepping in to the golden rays of the sunshine that were reaching out for her with their warm glow. It was still early and the chills of the night before still filled the air. There were still some streaks of pink in the cloudless sky. It reminded Rory of the paintings she used to draw for her mom. All the skies she drew used to be pink with a big, yellow sun in the middle of the sky that seemed to go on forever. Of course on her drawing the sky stopped at the corners of the piece of paper, but in reality, who knew where the sky stopped. Maybe it did go on forever. Before Rory knew it, she had reached her destination. Just looking at the small yet cozy diner made her think of the familiar diner back in Stars Hollow. With the familiar owner that had been more of a father to her than her real father had been. Rory took a deep breath and forced herself not to think of Stars Hollow. She pushed the door open and was immediately greeted by a pair of friendly eyes.  
  
R: ''Hey, what are you doing here ?''  
  
D: ''Waiting for you.''  
  
Then and there Rory started to have doubts again. She was having doubts about her own feelings. Yesterday all she could think about was Jess. His magnificent, dark eyes that enchanted her whenever he looked at her and his black hair that curled slightly. And right at this moment, all she could think about was Dean. His friendly, light eyes that always seemed to shine when he saw her, his cute smile that she just couldn't resist and the way he kept making sweet comments like that.  
  
D: ''What are you doing here ? Let me guess...........coffee ?''  
  
Rory lips curled up into a smile and nodded.  
  
R: ''Yeah, I never seem fully awake without coffee.''  
  
D: ''Well, then you better sit down and get yourself a cup of coffee.''  
  
R: ''Probably.''  
  
Dean gestured at the chair next to him.  
  
D: ''You wanna join me ?''  
  
R: ''Sure, unless you don't want me to of course.''  
  
D: ''I just asked you.''  
  
R: ''I know, but maybe you didn't mean it.''  
  
D: ''Then why would I have asked in the first place ?''  
  
R: ''Cause that's just the person you are ?''  
  
D: ''Right, so I just ask everyone who walks by if they want to join me ?''  
  
R: ''That's a little creepy.''  
  
D: ''Yeah, I mean you never know who's going to sit down next. It could be a serial killer, a thieve or god forbid someone with a crazy sense of humor.''  
  
R: ''Well, I'm definitely not a serial killer.''  
  
D: ''How about a thieve ?''  
  
R: ''During the night yeah, but during the day I play the role of a girl named Rory.''  
  
D: ''I guess you can sit down.''  
  
R: ''But I'm a thieve.''  
  
D: ''During the night, but it's day now.''  
  
R: ''Really ? I thought someone just put on a really bright light or something.''  
  
D: ''Crazy sense of humor it is.''  
  
Rory smiled and sat down on the chair next to Dean. Dean ordered her a coffee and moments later she had her hands wrapped around an orange mug that was filled with coffee.  
  
D: ''So, what have you been up to ?''  
  
Rory took a sip of her coffee and looked up at him.  
  
R: ''Nothing really. Well, I went to explore the city yesterday and.........''  
  
D: ''How daring.''  
  
R: ''And I ended up at this old book-store.''  
  
D: ''Exciting.''  
  
R: ''It is actually.''  
  
D: ''Really ? Cause I always thought books were boring.''  
  
R: ''How can you say that ?!''  
  
D: ''It's easy, I just open my mouth and the words just come out. I think it's called talking nowadays.''  
  
R: ''You know, I would like you better if you just sit there and be quiet.''  
  
D: ''Your wish is my command. I'll just sit here, without saying a word and listen to every single word that comes out of your beautiful mouth.''  
  
Rory lowered her eyes and started to examine her coffee. A smile was tugging at the corners of her lips finally forcing a smile to break through. A slight blush could be seen on her cheeks, that seemed to amuse Dean.  
  
D: ''So, tell me about this book-store.''  
  
R: ''I thought you thought books were boring ?''  
  
D: ''Prove me wrong.''  
  
Rory quickly looked up and met his eyes that were shimmering with amusement. She lowered her eyes again and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
R: ''The book-store was really big, bigger than I've ever seen. And it had a book-case in the back that was filled with books that I had never heard of before. It was amazing. I spend the entire day there.''  
  
D: ''The entire day ?''  
  
R: ''Well, not maybe not the entire day, but the sun was shining when I got there and by the time I went home twilight had already fallen.''  
  
Dean smiled at her and listened to her as if she was telling him the secrets of the universe. Never had he met someone before who seemed to get so much joy out of a simple book.  
  
D: ''I still think books are boring though.''  
  
R: ''You're unbelievable. Books aren't boring. I mean they take you anywhere you wanna go, you can live anybody's life.''  
  
D: ''Live the dream.''  
  
Rory gave him a look.  
  
R: ''That's it, I'm taking you to the library tomorrow.''  
  
D: ''And do what ?''  
  
R: ''Pick out a book for you to read.''  
  
D: ''But I can't read.''  
  
R: ''Nice try.''  
  
D: ''What if hypothetically someone poked out my eyes tomorrow ?''  
  
R: ''Then I will read you a story.''  
  
D: ''Now I feel like a three-year old.''  
  
Even though he was pretending not to like the idea of going to the library and actually picking out a book for him to read, he didn't really mind. He would get to spend even more time with Rory and they would be in a public place, so what better time to make his move. He smiled a sly smile at her. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.  
  
Rory reached for her coffee and was about to take a sip, when the door of the diner opened. She glanced in the direction of the door and smiled when she saw Jess' mysterious figure enter the diner, wearing a black leather jacket that made her shiver. He looked up and nodded at her, letting her know that he knew she was there. Rory's smile grew wider as she remembered his friendly gesture the night before.  
  
Dean followed her gaze and got a confused look in his eyes when he saw who she was looking at.  
  
D: ''Do you know him ?''  
  
Rory shrugged and tore her eyes away from Jess.  
  
R: ''I have seen him around, in the library mostly. We talked a couple of times.''  
  
D: ''Yeah, well don't get too attached to him. We don't want you to turn in to a friendless shadow like him.''  
  
Rory looked at Dean with shock written all over her face. Why did everyone have to judge people without actually knowing them ? Jess did it and now even Dean was doing it. Out of all the people, she never expected him to be like that.  
  
R: ''Actually he's really nice.''  
  
Dean shot her a disbelieved look and that was enough for Rory to put down her coffee and get up. A few minutes ago she thought Dean was the sweetest person she had ever met, but a second ago that just changed. She turned around and wanted to leave, but Dean stopped her by placing his hand on top of hers. This time, Rory didn't feel anything, no butterflies, no shivers, nothing. She guessed that one sentence could change everything.  
  
D: ''Rory, I'm sorry.''  
  
Rory wanted to pull her hand back, but Dean laced his fingers with hers and pulled her closer.  
  
D: ''Maybe I'm wrong. It's not like I know the guy.''  
  
R: ''No you don't.''  
  
D: ''It was a really stupid thing of me to say. Accept my apology ?''  
  
Rory bit her lip, throwing glances back and forth from Jess to Dean while she was doing this and finally nodded.  
  
R: ''Everyone deserves a second chance.''  
  
D: ''And I don't deserve you.''  
  
Rory decided to ignore his comment and sat back down. She gently pulled her hand free and wrapped it around her coffee cup instead. As she listened to Dean talk about basketball, she kept stealing secret glances at Jess. If only she knew that he, hiding behind his book, was doing the same.......  
  
Jess, who seemed engrossed in his book to the other people in the diner, lowered his book a little, so he could look at Rory again. He was wondering why she almost left a couple of seconds ago. But more important what Dean had said to her that convinced her to stay instead. It was stupid and unnecessary, but he was feeling jealousy towards Dean. He felt jealous, because he had the liberty of listening to every word that came out of her raspberry mouth. Every word was like a clear note and it sounded more beautiful than any song he had ever heard. And Dean was the one who could look into her clear blue eyes that held nod secrets and only had joyful tales to tell. Even though he knew that he had absolutely no reason to be jealous, since he probably meant nothing to her, he couldn't help but wonder if Rory really liked Dean............. 


	9. My hearing's fine

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! School's officially over which means no more homework and total devotion to my stories!!! I deserve an award or something, or better yet a magic pen or magic fingers. You know, whenever I'll type or write the words would just come to me. Wouldn't that be great ? Unfortunately that's not the case, so you guys will just have to do with my own writing. (that means no magic pen or anything) I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please hit the review button and tell me. You can say anything. Help me improve my writing or let me know how I'm doing so far. Rory and Jess will get together.........eventually. ;-) This is a Literati of course!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all deserve a trophy or something. THANKS!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
By the end of Rory's third cup of coffee she was almost sure that she knew everything about Dean. He had told her about his favorite sport, about his family and a zillion other little things that went in one ear and out the other. All this time Rory had pretended to be listening to him, when really she was having an eternal battle with her feelings. Whenever she looked at Jess, she got this weird sensation in her stomach. It felt as if she had lost all control of gravity. But as soon as she looked at Dean, she came crashing down again, her feet planting themselves firmly on the ground and the sensation in her stomach slowly faded away. Not that Dean wasn't a great guy, cause he really was and she should feel lucky that he was paying so much attention to her, but he...........he just wasn't the one. He wasn't the one that made her heart beat faster and he wasn't the one who made her feel nervous until lost all control of her speaking abilities and sometimes even the ability to think rationally. So, when he got up to leave, she didn't feel disappointed and nothing inside of her ached for him to stay. And this time, when he smiled at her, she smiled back thinking of him as nothing more than a friend. When Dean closed the door behind him, her eyes automatically found Jess. He was still reading and he looked so focused and serious that it almost made her laugh. Suddenly she grabbed her coffee, got up and spontaneously walked over to his table. She tightened her grip on her cup of coffee as she looked down on him, book in one hand and his other hand casually resting on the table.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Jess finished the sentence that he had been reading and looked up at the person with the familiar and sweet voice, he hadn't stopped thinking about ever since he laid his eyes on her.  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
R: ''Mind if I join you ?''  
  
J: ''Why ? Something wrong with your table ?''  
  
He gestured towards the table where she and Dean had been sitting and returned his eyes to the last sentence of the page he had been reading. He had been so distracted by his own thoughts and her voice that he didn't really pay any attention when he was reading it.  
  
R: ''Actually there is. See, it's in the middle of the diner, right by the door, so every time the door opens I get sunlight in my eyes and............  
  
J: ''And ?''  
  
R: ''Well, then there's the noise. With all the cars driving by and stuff, it's really loud.''  
  
J: ''Bad for your ears ?''  
  
He looked up at her with amusement. All the reasons she had given him were unpractical ones. She had probably made them up as they were talking. He quickly disguised a smile. Maybe she just wanted to spend some time with him and enjoy his company ?  
  
R: ''Yeah, I don't wanna lose my hearing this young.''  
  
J: ''Have you ever been to a concert before ?''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
Rory got a confused look on her face.  
  
J: ''Have you ever been to a concert before ?''  
  
R: ''Are you repeating the question again, or am I just having a case of deja vu ?''  
  
J: ''Just answer the question.''  
  
R: ''Fine. Yes I have been to a concert before.''  
  
J: ''I bet you would make your English teacher so proud.''  
  
R: ''And I bet you would make her crazy. What's with the question anyway ?''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''Did you know that a concert is probably louder than any car ?''  
  
Rory lowered her eyes and smiled.  
  
R: ''I guess this means that you caught me.''  
  
J: ''Caught you doing what ? Telling a lie ? I hate to break it to you, but everyone lies.''  
  
Rory tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and carefully looked at him again. When she saw that he had a satisfied grin on his face, she shyly smiled at him and sat down across from him. Her first impulse was to sit down right next to him, but she thought that maybe that was a little too forward. Besides, she would probably lose herself completely if she did that. So, she decided to play it safe and sit down across from him.  
  
J: ''So, do you like Dean ?''  
  
R: ''Excuse me ?''  
  
J: ''I think your hearing is getting worse.''  
  
He smirked at her and closed his book, giving her all his undivided attention. Rory shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
R: ''He's a really nice guy, but nice in a friend kind of way.''  
  
She took another sip of her coffee, not noticing at first that Jess was watching her. When she finally did notice, she smiled and met his eyes.  
  
R: ''Have you never seen anyone drink coffee before ?''  
  
J: ''Not the way you do.''  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
J: ''I think you got it wrong. See, it wasn't meant as a compliment.''  
  
Rory smiled, knowing that he was just making a joke.  
  
Jess smirked as he got up. He stuffed his book in his back pocket, catching Rory follow his hand as he did. When he met her eyes, she blushed and turned her gaze away.  
  
J: ''Have you never seen anyone put something in his pocket before ?''  
  
His comment just made her blush even more.  
  
R: ''So, where are you going ?''  
  
J: ''The park.''  
  
R: ''Can I come with you ?''  
  
She asked it in the most innocent way he had ever heard. He realized that there really weren't any strings attached and all she wanted was to go with him. Feeling a bit uncomfortable about his own feelings, he nodded.  
  
J: ''Sure.''  
  
Rory finished her coffee and got up too.  
  
J: ''Just keep up, okay ?''  
  
He stopped at the door and opened it for her.  
  
R: ''Just walk slow, okay ?''  
  
She gave him a playful look before she walked past him, gently brushing her arm against him. Jess smirked as he closed the door behind him and caught up with her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When they reached the park, Jess immediately started to make his way towards a spot in the green grass, where he had been coming ever since he had been allowed to go out by himself. Rory on the other hand, started to slow down her pace as she took in everything around her. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. It wasn't a big park, but it wasn't too small either. Flowers were planted on both sides of the path that lead you from one end of the park to the other. In the middle of the park was a crystal clear lake with a few ducks in it. As she shifted her gaze to the lake, she noticed Jess watching her. He was standing a couple of feet away from her and he had a slight smile on his face. Rory avoided his eyes and walked over to him. He lead them to a big, tree and sat down. Rory followed his example and sat down, facing the lake. The long branches of the tree were throwing their shadows on them, protecting them from the bright, yellow sun. Jess had already continued his reading when suddenly, out of the blue, Rory's voice shook the peacefulness apart.  
  
R: ''This place reminds me of Stars Hollow.''  
  
She lifted her head up to throw another glance at the lake that reminded her so much of the lake that accompanied her favorite spot.  
  
R: ''There's this place, in Stars Hollow, that I used to go to almost every day. I was my favorite place in the whole town. Nobody ever came there except for me. I would sit on the bridge just thinking about stuff, but mostly I would just go there to read. I could sit there for hours, just getting lost in one of my books. No one there to interrupt me. I really miss it. The water in the lake is so clear. Especially in the morning, when the sun shines on it and............ I wish I could go back there.''  
  
She just kept talking, not caring if Jess was listening or not. She just had to keep talking, as long as she kept talking about Stars Hollow it would seem if she was there.............and that was all she wanted. Even if it would only be for a minute or two.  
  
R: ''My mom and I practically lived at Luke's diner. He has the best coffee and the best thing was that he...........was always there. He was familiar you know ? I mean it's nice to just live somewhere, where you know everyone. He's almost like a father...................''  
  
Jess had stopped reading as soon as Rory started to talk. He was interested in her past, he wanted to know where she used to live. The way she was describing it............it almost sounded like paradise on earth. At the sound of Luke's name, he thought about how familiar that name sounded to him, but only for a minute. He put his book down, gently grazing his hand against hers. He could see the muscles in her hand tense, gripping the grass with her fingers and digging her nails into the earth. Jess pulled his hand back and glanced at her.  
  
J: ''Why did you move here ?''  
  
Rory looked up at him, finally realizing that he actually had been listening to her. Rory smiled sadly and looked down at her hands.  
  
R: ''My mom owned this Inn. Well, she wasn't really the owner, but she practically ran the place with Sookie, her best friend. But then there was this leak and that turned in to a flood and it destroyed almost every room. Since the Inn had no rooms, no one came anymore to stay at then Inn and without the customers, there was no money to fix the place. So, when my mom got offered a job here, she immediately accepted it.''  
  
For a moment sadness clouded her eyes, like a rain cloud could cover the sun. He could see a fresh tear roll down her cheek. It was a lonely path though, cause she didn't allow herself to cry. He hands were planted firmly on the grass as if she had to keep herself from falling. Jess planted his hands on the grass too, not to keep himself from falling, but to keep himself from reaching out his hand and touching her cheek.  
  
J: ''Do you like it here ?''  
  
Rory stayed quiet for a while, trying to find the right answer.  
  
R: ''I'm not used to New York, but the people are nice.''  
  
J: ''Appearances can be deceiving.''  
  
He got out a cigarette and lit it, just to keep himself busy. He had to focus on something else than Rory. He took a drag from his cigarette and slowly exhaled, the smoke escaping his mouth in little white circles. Rory looked at him as he brought the cigarette to his mouth. Again she noticed the scar at the corner of his mouth.  
  
R: ''How did that happen ?''  
  
She brought her hand up to his mouth and gently touched the scar with the tips of her fingers.  
  
Jess locked eyes with her as he enjoyed the feel of her soft fingers, gently caressing his face. He placed his free hand on hers and looked deep in to her eyes. Wondering why she noticed ? It was barely visible, but yet she noticed.  
  
J: ''I got in to a fight. It involved knives and believe me it wasn't pretty.''  
  
R: ''Did it hurt ?''  
  
Rory lowered her hand and Jess brought his cigarette to his mouth again. He shrugged as he took another drag.  
  
J: ''Can't remember.''  
  
R: ''Are you sure you didn't just make the whole knives thing up ? Cause, I think you just cut yourself shaving or something. Nothing to be embarrassed about by the way.''  
  
Jess smirked at her.  
  
J: ''It still involved knives.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and watched him as he took another drag.  
  
R: ''You know the damage cigarettes can do to your lungs ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah. What's your point ?''  
  
R: ''My point is that those things can kill you.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, well, life is al about chances and taking risks.''  
  
R: ''Like shaving yourself ?''  
  
Jess saw the amusement in her eyes and sighed as he put out his cigarette.  
  
J: ''Happy ?''  
  
R: ''Like the dwarf.''  
  
Jess gave her a look and went back to his back, hiding the smile that could make Rory feel weak and make her do anything for him. She observed him as he was reading. She noticed the beginning of a beard and smiled.  
  
R: ''Jess, how often do you shave..............?'' 


	10. Nervous and seem to be clueless, jus bre...

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! *waves* How's everyone doing ? I'm doing GREAT and I hope you guys are doing great too. First of all I wanna thank everyone again for the reviews. THANKS!!! I could write a whole story about how much I love you guys for reviewing, but I'll probably just bore you, so again I wanna thank you guys. I hope you will be so kind to review this chapter too. Sorry it's kinda short, but it would have turned out too long if I had uploaded the other part too. Just a couple of more chapters until the R/J conclusion! They're still a couple of surprises on their way...........;-)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
When Rory arrived at school the next morning, Dean was standing by her locker, hands behind his back. Rory shot him a friendly smile as she dropped her bag in front of her locker.  
  
R: ''Morning.''  
  
D: ''And a nice one it is.''  
  
Rory nodded and hit her locker with her fist so it would open. A smile was still plastered on her face. Ever since her talk with Jess yesterday she couldn't stop thinking about him. Of course he had been on her mind a couple of times before, but she could be able to just concentrate on something else, like reading for example and after a while Jess was pushed into the back of her mind. But last night she hadn't been able to do that. In every book she read, she could identify Jess in one of the characters and she would be lost again. Lost in her own thoughts that never seemed to stop.  
  
D: ''So, are we still on for the library ?''  
  
Rory lifted herself out of the pool of thoughts and turned her head so she could look at Dean.  
  
R: ''Library ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah, remember our conversation yesterday ? I said books were boring, you said that they weren't and to prove me wrong you would take me to the library and we would pick out a book for me to read. Remember ?''  
  
R: ''Oh, yeah, right. Of course I remember.''  
  
Rory gave him a reassuring smile when he shot her a disbelieved look. The truth was that she did forget, she remembered absolutely nothing about the conversation with Dean. As soon as Jess came in it was basketball bla bla bla and every now and then she would nod and actually focus her attention back to Dean........for almost half a second.  
  
R: ''And we're still on. What happened to books are boring anyway ? I mean if I let's say hypothetically forgot, then shouldn't you be happy about it ?''  
  
Dean shrugged.  
  
D: ''Anything to spend more time with you.''  
  
R: ''Dean..........''  
  
She had to tell him, she had to tell him that she only liked him as a friend. She was just about to, but stopped when Dean pulled out his hands from behind his back. She gasped when he saw the flower. He was holding the most beautiful sunflower she had ever seen in his hands. The color was warm and reminded her of one of those hot summer days when all you wanted to do was hang by the pool and drink cold lemonade.  
  
D: ''For you.''  
  
He held out the flower to her and Rory took it, smiling broadly.  
  
R: ''It's my favorite flower, thank you, I love it.''  
  
Dean smiled and ran one of his hand through his hair as she brought the flower to her nose and inhaled the smell of it.  
  
D: ''A flower fitting to your personality.''  
  
Rory looked up at Dean and saw his shining eyes and knew that she couldn't tell him that she just wanted to be friend. Not today anyway, she would tell him tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow sounded good to her.  
  
R: ''Thank you.''  
  
D: ''Welcome. Listen, I have to go, but I'll see you at lunch, okay ?''  
  
R: ''Definitely.''  
  
Dean flashed her one of his heartwarming smiles and left. Rory shook her head as she looked at the flower once more. He couldn't keep doing this to her. If he would keep complimenting her and giving her sweet gifts like the sunflower she would never be able to tell him that all she wanted from him was his friendship. Rory sighed as she gently placed the flower in her locker.  
  
T: ''Well, well, look who has a secret admirer.''  
  
Rory looked up to find Tristan leaning against his locker, that was conveniently next to hers. She smiled. She just noticed something. His eyes were different during the day. During the day they had the shade of light- blue, gray even, but when she went out on a date with him they were a couple of shades darker with a silver glow in them. As if someone had put one single star in each of his eyes.  
  
R: ''Hey Tristan.''  
  
T: ''Right back at ya Mary.''  
  
R: ''It's Rory.''  
  
T: ''I know, but Mary has a nice ring to it, don't you think ? Besides when I ask you to marry me it will sound as if I was going to repeat the question, but stopped half way.''  
  
R: ''Hilarious. We should start our own comedy act.''  
  
T: ''I could always use the other line though.''  
  
R: ''Other line ?''  
  
T: ''Yeah, will you be my wife ?''  
  
R: ''I was thinking more of a phone line, that way I could just hang up on you.''  
  
T: ''And here I thought we were getting along.''  
  
R: ''Who said we weren't ?''  
  
Tristan smiled a smug smile at her and Rory found it rather unbelievable that someone could be so sure of himself, but then again they probably weren't a DuGrey.  
  
T: ''So, who's it from ?''  
  
He reached for the flower and took it out of it's keeping place.  
  
R: ''What makes you think that someone gave it to me ?''  
  
Tristan raised and eyebrow as he gently ran his fingers over the peddles of the flower.  
  
R: ''Maybe I have a secret garden in my locker.''  
  
T: ''Maybe, but what if maybe someone gave it to you, who would it be from ?''  
  
R: ''Dean, he gave it to me.''  
  
T: ''Dean huh ? Sounds like you two are getting along.''  
  
Rory shrugged as she took the flower from Tristan and put it back in her locker.  
  
Tristan observed Rory as she did this, noticing how gentle she was with the flower. The flower Dean gave her. Tristan knew that he had to make his move soon if he wanted to win the bet, if he wanted to win her. He crossed his arms and looked at her with an unreadable look on his face.  
  
T: ''So, you wanna sit with me at lunch ?''  
  
R: ''I can't.''  
  
She closed her locker and turned around to face Tristan.  
  
R: ''I'm going to the library with Dean, sorry.''  
  
T: ''Are you telling me that he can actually read ?''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and quickly lifted her bag from the floor when the bell rang.  
  
R: ''I gotta get to class.''  
  
T: ''Of course, wouldn't want you to be later, now would we ?''  
  
He looked at her, his unreadable look tainted by the amusement in his eyes.  
  
R: ''See you later.''  
  
T: ''You mean soon.''  
  
When Rory walked past him, he sighed and headed to class himself, trying to figure out how he could wind this bet.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At lunch time both Rory and Dean kept their promise and met in the library. Rory greeted him and immediately started to go through the rows of books, looking for an appropriate book for Dean to read. Dean just watched her, as she got down on her knees in front of almost every bookcase. He loved the way her hair fell in front of her face and the way her shirt rose up a little when she reached to pick up a book. He would look at the book and smile, but at the same time he was thinking of how much he wanted to reach for her instead of some stupid book that he wasn't going to read anyway. He was only here, because Rory was here. And if picking out a book for him, meant spending more time with her, then he would follow her throughout the entire library until they finally found one.  
  
Rory was too caught up in all the books to notice Dean's constant gaze on her. As they headed for the back, where all the good books were, the books that Rory had already read about a million times, she noticed Jess. He was sitting at 'their' spot, reading. When she walked past him, he quickly looked up. She mouthed a hi before she turned around and went back to searching for a book.  
  
Jess nodded at her, not saying a thing. You weren't allowed to talk in the library after all. He went back to his book, but couldn't concentrate on the characters anymore. The words were one big blur to him and all he could think about was Rory. Rory who was spending her lunch with Dean instead of with him. Jess hated himself for feeling jealous like this when he and Rory didn't even have nothing. He knew it wasn't true and that he was feeling jealous, because quite the opposite was true. They did have something, but he was still trying to find out what that something was.  
  
Rory knew that Jess was watching her, she could feel his gaze on her. Heat was running down her back and slowly spreading over her entire body. If he could do this to her by just watching, what would it be like when he actually touched her ? She started to have trouble breathing and grabbed the book-case with her two hands to keep herself from turning around and looking into those two brown pools of mystery. Suddenly a book caught her eyes, it wasn't because of the title, but it was because it lay all alone on the top of the book-case. An odd place for a book. She tried to reach for it, but it was too high. Even when she stood on her toes she couldn't reach it.  
  
D: ''I got it.''  
  
Dean walked over to her and stopped right behind her. Now he had an excuse to be so close to her. As he reached for the book, his arm grazed lightly against her hair and he couldn't believe how soft it was and how sweet it smelled. An entire garden full of roses didn't even come close.  
  
Rory quickly turned around and took a step back when she saw how close Dean was standing. She would take another step back, but she couldn't. She was trapped between the book-case and Dean. Dean handed her the book and Rory took it, hoping that he would back off now. But he didn't. Instead he moved even closer and started to bring his head closer to hers. Rory's heart started to beat faster when she realized what he was doing. He was trying to kiss her and going to if she didn't do something fast. She didn't wanna kiss Dean, so when their lips almost touched, she turned her head and pretended to be fascinated by a book.  
  
R: ''Look, I've found the perfect book.''  
  
Dean stopped with what he was doing, a little frustrated by the interruption. Couldn't she stop thinking about books for a minute ? Didn't she see what he was trying to do ? Was she really that clueless ? He was only inches away from her lips, one more second and he would be able to feel her lips under his. Before he had the time to think about what he was going to do now, Rory planted her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away from her. Dean sighed and let himself be pushed away by her.  
  
Rory who was relieved that he got the idea, quickly walked over to a book- case. She picked up a book, her hands shaking. She put the book down so that Dean wouldn't see how nervous she had been and still was. Now she definitely knew that he wanted more from her than just friendship. The question was, how was she going to deal with it ?  
  
Jess couldn't help but smile a satisfying smile when he saw how Rory handled the situation. Now he knew for sure that she didn't like Dean as anything more than a friend. And after what Dean just pulled, he wasn't even sure if she thought of him as a friend anymore. Jess' smile grew wider when he saw the obvious frustration and confusion that was written all over Dean's face. He had it coming, you couldn't just pin a girl to a book-case and force her to kiss you. That wasn't the way it worked. Well, not for him anyway and apparently not for Dean either. When the bell rang, he met Rory's eyes. He shot her a comforting and hoped that she would get the message. He wasn't good at the non-verbal-communication-thing. And he was pretty sure his mom had something to do with that. Rory gave him an unstable and nervous smile before she left the library. Jess shook his head as he got up from his comfortable seating position. At least Rory proved him wrong. She was her own person, not caring about what anyone thought of her and the kind of girl who could hold her ground when needed. 


	11. Bittersweet tears

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! FINALLY (notice the emphasis on the word finally ?) Rory finds out about the bet. So, I won't keep you up any longer (eventually I will, just wait and see) and leave you with one small request. Please review this chapter. Short huh ? And of course I have to thank you all again for the reviews, really worth writing for. :-) And no, I don't mean that in a sarcastic way!  
  
One more thing, have you guys seen 'Keg! Max!' ? Cause there's this really funny part in there when the blond guy (who plays guitar) in Dave's band jumps down from something and kicks down the microphone. Cracked me up. Anyway READ!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Jess still had a smile on his face, when he went to his locker in between classes. The smile hadn't left his face, ever since he saw Rory push Dean away in the library. That moment had been so perfect and Rory had been perfect. She didn't act weak like some girls did, she actually stood up to Dean. Jess opened his locker and practically threw his book in to it. He quickly grabbed another book and was just about to close his locker, but changed his mind when he heard two people talking. One voice sounded real familiar to him, too familiar. He took a step back and glanced in the direction of the voices. When he saw who the voices belonged to, the smile finally disappeared from his face. He turned his head and tried to act like he was just looking for something in his locker when really he was carefully listening to the conversation between Tristan and Dean. When they mentioned Rory's name he stopped rummaging through his locker.  
  
T: ''So, how did things go with Rory ? I heard you two had a 'date' at the library today.''  
  
D: ''Well, you heard correctly.''  
  
T: ''So ?''  
  
D: ''So, what ?''  
  
Tristan sighed as he ran one of his hands through his hair.  
  
T: ''Did you make your move ?''  
  
D: ''Kinda.''  
  
T: ''What does that mean ?''  
  
D: ''I tried to make my move, but............''  
  
T: ''But what ?''  
  
D: ''She stopped me.''  
  
T: ''She stopped you ?''  
  
D: ''Sorta. I leaned in to kiss her and before I could she spotted a book and turned her head away.''  
  
T: ''Man, that's cold, but I'm sure you earned some extra points with the flower you gave her this morning.''  
  
That's when Jess started to get worried. What did Tristan mean with his last comments ? Extra points ? They were talking about her as if she was a price or something.  
  
T: ''So, let me get things straight. You tried to kiss her, but she blew you off.......''  
  
D: ''She didn't blew me off, she just got fascinated by a book.''  
  
Tristan laughed softly.  
  
T: ''Whatever. So, after she got fascinated by a book, you didn't kiss her, right ?''  
  
Dean nodded a little ashamed that he didn't 'get the girl'.  
  
D: ''Right.''  
  
T: ''That means that the bet's still on, unless you want to drop out, which I would totally understand with everything that happened and all.''  
  
D: ''We're not calling off the bet. I don't give up that easy.''  
  
T: ''Whatever you say. I gotta get to class.''  
  
Tristan closed his locker and headed for class. Dean sighed and left too. All this time Jess had been listening, not saying a word, making sure that they wouldn't notice that he had been listening to every word that had come out of their mouth. Jess' brown eyes seemed black now, as if someone had turned off the lights, but really it was just anger that covered his eyes like a shadow. His lips were formed into a thin line and it gave his features a rough and uncivil touch. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. A bet ? Rory was a damn bet ? He slammed his locker shut and clenched his fist. For a minute it seemed as if he was going to hit the locker, but he didn't. He took a deep breath as he headed towards the library. No way was he going to class with what he knew. He had to think without an annoying teacher interrupting his thoughts. He had to figure out if he was going to tell Rory. What was he saying ?! Of course he was going to tell Rory. The last thing she needed right now was another person who lied to her. So, he put his hands in his pockets and tried to figure out how he was going to break the horrible news to Rory without breaking her heart.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory was putting her books away, relieved that this day was over. After the thing that happened at the library, things felt different between Dean and her. Most important things felt weird. She kept avoiding eye contact with him and whenever he said something, she would just smile politely and go back to staring at her hands that had finally stopped shaking. A chill ran down her back, making her feel cold all over. It was the same feeling she had when Dean tried to kiss her. Rory sighed a little frustrated by her thoughts and quitely shut her locker as if it would matter with all the talking that was going on around her. She turned around half expecting Dean to be standing there, with another flower in his hands, ready to apologize. But luckily for her he wasn't. Tristan was though. He was leaning casually against his locker, arms crossed in front of his chest and famous, self- assured smirk in place.  
  
R: ''Tristan.''  
  
T: ''Say it as much as you want to Mary.''  
  
R: ''I will, we both know how much I like your name. Maybe I should just tape myself saying your name over and over, so I can listen to it when I go to sleep.''  
  
Tristan shrugged, the expression on his face not changing.  
  
T: ''Whatever works for you.''  
  
R: ''Apparently sarcasm doesn't.''  
  
She said it more to herself than to Tristan. She just wanted to go home as fast as she could and forget about Dean for today. She would deal with him tomorrow and tell him that she didn't think of him like 'that'. But Rory doubted that he would get the message.  
  
T: ''So, how did things go at the library today ?''  
  
Rory lowered her eyes and stared at the tiles on the floor.  
  
R: ''Fine.''  
  
T: ''Anything happen while you were there......with Dean ?''  
  
Rory shook her head and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
R: ''Not really. Well, yeah, actually.''  
  
T: ''Really ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, some people came in and actually started to read. Talk about weird.''  
  
She didn't know where Tristan was going with this conversation, but she was trying her best to act normal. As normal as she could anyway.  
  
T: ''That's all ?''  
  
Rory looked up at him. The usual amusing glow was back in his eyes.  
  
R: ''Was there anything you wanted Tristan ?''  
  
Tristan's eyes softened when he heard the tired and slightly sad tone in her voice.  
  
T: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing, I just wanna get home.''  
  
T: ''Me too, what a coincidence. Since we're both going home, can I give you a ride ?''  
  
R: ''No, I'm fine. I'm old enough to take the bus all by myself.''  
  
T: ''I'm so proud.''  
  
He rolled his eyes and Rory cracked a smile, which Tristan mistook for some kind of sign.  
  
T: ''Seriously though, I wouldn't mind. Besides it would be much more comfortable.''  
  
R: ''Is that right ?''  
  
T: ''Yeah, cause obviously you'll be sitting on my.................''  
  
R: ''God Tristan.''  
  
T: ''.........on my leather seats.''  
  
He playfully winked at her.  
  
R: ''Leather huh ?''  
  
T: ''Yeah, they're much better than those old seats on the buss.''  
  
R: ''Are they shiny ?''  
  
T: ''What ?''  
  
Tristan shot her a confused look.  
  
R: ''Are they shiny ?''  
  
T: ''I heard the question, but...............''  
  
R: ''They better not be, cause if they are, the sunlight will be reflected on it and once that gets in your eyes you can get blind.''  
  
T: ''By sunlight that's reflected on my shiny car-seats ?''  
  
R: ''Hah, you just admitted that they were shiny.''  
  
T: ''No, I didn't.''  
  
R: ''But you said...........''  
  
T: ''I was just trying to put things in perspective.''  
  
R: ''By confusing me ?''  
  
T: ''I think it's the other way around. So, what do you say ? Do you wanna ride home ?''  
  
R: ''Fine. You have sunglasses, right ?''  
  
T: ''Yeah, why ?''  
  
R: ''For the sunlight of course.''  
  
T: ''I thought we agreed that it was confusing us ?''  
  
R: ''We did, but I just wanted to know if you had sunglasses.''  
  
T: ''Yep, I have them.''  
  
R: ''Sunglasses ?''  
  
T: ''Glasses for the sun.''  
  
R: ''Glad we got that covered.''  
  
T: ''Me too. Ready ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Rory grabbed her backpack and was just about to follow Tristan to his car, when her eyes fell on something or better yet someone. Jess slowly approached them, hands in his pockets and unreadable expression on his face.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Tristan who had been following Jess' movements and had been observing the expression on Rory's face, kept quiet. He was wondering how Rory knew him.  
  
J: ''Can I talk to you for a minute ?''  
  
Rory bit her lips and looked at Jess, trying to figure out what it was he wanted to talk about. But the funny thing about Jess was that she could never really tell what he wanted from her. There had been a couple of rare occasions where he had dropped the shield that protected his castles that was made of strong brick and every brick represented a secret, emotion or memory. Normally Rory wasn't the one who wished for old buildings to collapse, but now she was. Finally she nodded. She met Tristan's eyes that practically had question marks in them.  
  
R: ''I'll meet you at your car, okay ?''  
  
T: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
T: ''See you in a bit then. I'll be the one wearing the sunglasses.''  
  
Rory smiled and waited for Tristan to leave her and Jess alone. Tristan shot Jess one more look before he turned around and left. When he was gone, Rory returned her gaze to Jess.  
  
R: ''This is a first, you know ? You actually talking to me. I mean sure we talked a couple of times, but I was the one who talked most of the time. Not that I mind, cause obviously I can talk. I think you can even consider it a talent, but I'm not sure. And I do this when I get nervous...............So, what do you wanna talk to me about ?''  
  
J: ''About.................''  
  
R: ''Do you want me to guess, cause I'm sure we'll be here for a couple of more hours. I suck at guessing.''  
  
J: ''Just listen to me, okay ?''  
  
Rory's head shot up when he heard the impatience in Jess' voice.  
  
R: ''Sorry, I didn't..........sorry.''  
  
Jess immediately felt guilty for showing her what he was feeling, but somehow the impatience found it's way into his words.  
  
J: ''It's just that this is really important and I don't really know how to tell you.''  
  
R: ''Well, you could start by telling me what it's about.''  
  
She smiled at him, encouraging him to continue.  
  
J: ''It's about Dean..................''  
  
R: ''About that.............''  
  
J: ''And Tristan.''  
  
Rory instantaneously stopped talking and locked eyes with Jess.  
  
R: ''What about them ?''  
  
She sounded so sure of herself, so prepared for what was about to come, but Jess knew that she wasn't.  
  
J: ''I don't really know..........how to say this, but.................''  
  
Jess stopped and ran his hand through his hair, it was a nervous habit.  
  
R: ''Just say it. Whatever it is, I can handle it.''  
  
J: ''I'm not sure you can.''  
  
He started to run his other hand through his dark hair.  
  
R: ''Jess............''  
  
She sounded desperate now, almost pleading Jess to tell her. And that's exactly what he did. Her wish was his command, even though he wished he could be the genie that stayed in the bottle instead of being set free.  
  
J: ''It's a bet.''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''They made this bet and........................''  
  
Suddenly Rory understood why Dean and Tristan had been so nice to her all this time.  
  
R: ''I'm the prize ?''  
  
Even though it sounded like a question, Jess knew that she meant it as a statement. But he gave her the only answer that he could give her right now.  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
Rory couldn't believe it. All this time she had been a prize in one of their chauvinistic bets to show off how much of a 'man' they were. And that would be exactly what would have happened if Jess didn't tell her and made her see what had practically been right in front of her all this time. Rory leaned against her locker, planting her hands flat against the cold metal of the locker. She bit her lip to keep from crying, cause the last thing she should do right now was cry. It was her own fault. She should have seen it, but instead she let them play their game. Rory thought of the flower that Dean gave her and the sweets comments he had made. All lies. And Tristan................. Rory bit her lips even harder, almost sure that it would start to bleed if she didn't stop soon.  
  
Jess saw the tears that were glistering in her eyes. Rory was looking at him with a crestfallen and defeated look on her face, her eyes lost their optimistic, glow and the tears were slowly running down her cheeks. Jess reached out his hand to touch her face and to disburden her with the heavy weight of her tears. But when his fingers were only inches from her face, she turned her head away from him, wiping her tears away with her hands.  
  
R: ''I have to go.''  
  
J: ''Rory, I'm so sorry.''  
  
R: ''Tristan's waiting for me.''  
  
Before he could say anything else, she was already on the other end of the hallway and moments later she was out the doors, leaving Jess to wonder if he really did do the right thing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She immediately spotted Tristan's car. It was blue with silver, hard to miss really. Rory slowly walked over to Tristan's car, her eyes on her feet, amazed that she could still walk after what she had just heard.  
  
T: ''So, what did he want ?''  
  
Rory looked up at him, her eyes still a little red from the tears, but he didn't notice. And why would he ? It was not like he cared. Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''He just wanted to discuss some homework with me.''  
  
Tristan nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer and opened the car-door for her. But Rory didn't move from where she was standing. She looked at the car once more before she met Tristan's eyes.  
  
R: ''How much money do you wanna bet that I'm not getting in that car with you ?''  
  
Rory could see the confusion in his eyes as he was dissolving her comment, trying to find it's true meaning. Then his expression changes, the confusion turned into understanding and guilt. Rory knew what was coming next, but it was too late.  
  
T: ''Rory..........''  
  
Rory shook her head and turned around to leave, new tears welling up in her eyes. Tristan reached out and grabbed her arm firmly, forcing her to turn around and forcing himself to see what he had done to her.  
  
T: ''Can I explain ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
Tristan heard the harshness and determination in her voice and let go of her arm. All he could do was watch her leave, knowing that his game was over. 


	12. I had it coming, just like Leo Dicaprio ...

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: ¡Hola! And that's as far as my Spanish goes unfortunately, cause I think it's a really beautiful language. Anyway obviously I updated again. This chapter is a little short, but I couldn't make it any longer. So, I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me. You know, you guys all have real kind hearts, cause you keep reviewing no matter how good or bad the chapter is. Thank you so much for just that! Please review this chapter and let me know if you guys would forgive Dean and Tristan for what they did. ¡Hasta!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
While Rory was sitting in the buss, she forced herself not to cry. The people around her shouldn't have to be burdened by her problems, by problems that she had brought upon herself. Or at least that was what she thought. In the back of her mind, there was this little voice that kept telling her that it wasn't her fault, but every time she almost believed it, the volume of the voice faded as if it wanted to let her wonder and the doubts, that had been almost forgotten, returned. As soon as she got off the buss, tears appeared in her eyes, making it look like a window while the rain was hitting it. But she wouldn't allow them to fall just yet. By the time she got home and closed the door behind her, tears were blurring her vision and she closed her eyes for moment while she wiped the tears away. But it wasn't any use, new tears were already materializing in her sad eyes. She headed to her room and let herself fall on her bed. Lying on her stomach, she kept on crying while she buried her face in her arms, her hair falling around her face to hide it completely. Dean and Tristan's bet wasn't the only reason why she was crying. She missed Stars Hollow. People back there would never hurt her like this. These sad thoughts just added more tears to her already wet face that was drenched with tears.  
  
She was still crying when her mother came home from work. Rory could hear her calling her, but she didn't look up. She was letting out all the feelings that she had kept bottled up all this time. Ever since she moved here, she acted as if she was fine with them moving here, but really she wasn't. She missed Stars Hollow and it got worse every day. She heard her mother's heels tapping on the tiles, hurrying towards her room, probably worried why she didn't answer. Finally the door of her bedroom quietly opened and her mother came in.  
  
Lorelai was just about to make one of her comments, when she noticed Rory lying on her bed. She stood by the door for a moment, not really knowing what she was supposed to do now. Should she just leave and assume that Rory would talk to her when she was ready ? Lorelai looked at Rory again and started to walk over to her, her decision made.  
  
L: ''Are you okay sweets ?''  
  
She sat down on the edge of Rory's bed, waiting for an answer.  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
L: ''Do you wanna talk about it ?''  
  
Rory didn't say anything for a while and Lorelai was just about to get up and give her some time alone, when Rory spoke again.  
  
R: ''They made a bet.''  
  
L: ''Who's they ?''  
  
Rory raised her head and looked at her mom, tears still running down her cheeks.  
  
R: ''Tristan and Dean. They made a bet.''  
  
L: ''A bet ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah. And I...........I was the prize.''  
  
L: ''Come again, cause for a minute I thought you were comparing yourself with a prize.''  
  
R: ''I was. They were acting so nice to me, paying so much attention to me, Dean even gave me a flower, but they only did it to show each other who would be the first to make me their girlfriend.''  
  
L: ''Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. How did you find out ?''  
  
Lorelai tucked a piece of Rory's hair behind her ear, so she could look into her daughter's eyes.  
  
R: ''Jess told me.''  
  
L: ''At least one guy still knows how to be honest.''  
  
R: ''I'm never going back to school, ever.''  
  
L: ''Yes you are, it'll pass.''  
  
R: ''How do you know ? Have you seen the people that attend that school ? Gossip is their main priority. By tomorrow everyone will have heard about their bet and how they used me all this time.''  
  
L: ''I'm sorry hon, I hate that they did this to you. Someone should just play and toy with their feelings, giving false hope and................''  
  
R: ''You can stop make me feel better now.''  
  
L: ''Sorry. Is there anything I can do ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, put me on the next buss back to Stars Hollow.''  
  
L: ''You don't mean that.''  
  
R: ''Yes I do. I hate it here, I hate the people here.''  
  
L: ''But I thought everyone was nice to you, except for Dean and Tristan of course.''  
  
R: ''They are, but how do I know that it's genuine ? Maybe they're just being nice to me, because I'm the new girl. For all I know they could be talking behind my back.''  
  
L: ''You're paranoid. No one's talking behind your back and you have been at that school for almost a week now, so you're definitely not the new girl anymore.''  
  
R: ''And I hate the bookstores here. They're too big and I can never find what I'm looking for.''  
  
L: ''Rory............''  
  
R: ''It's true.''  
  
L: ''Well, this is New York, so what did you expect ?''  
  
R: ''I wanna go back to Stars Hollow. I miss Lane, I miss Luke and his coffee.''  
  
L: ''I miss his coffee too.''  
  
R: ''Mom.''  
  
L: ''I mean, I miss Luke.''  
  
Rory smiled weakly.  
  
R: ''Does that mean that we're moving back ?''  
  
L: ''Ror, we can't just move back. I have a job.''  
  
R: ''You can quit.''  
  
L: ''The Inn's still not fixed.''  
  
R: ''Then talk to Sookie, figure something out, please ?''  
  
L: ''I can't just.............''  
  
R: ''Please mom ?''  
  
Lorelai sighed as she lay down next to Rory.  
  
L: ''I'll call Sookie tomorrow, but we're just going to talk.''  
  
R: ''And discuss the Inn ?''  
  
L: ''And discuss the Inn.''  
  
R: ''Thanks mom, I love you.''  
  
L: ''How come you always love me when I give in to something ?''  
  
R: ''Because that's my way of thanking you for giving in.''  
  
L: ''Next time I'd prefer some dead presidents.''  
  
R: ''Which one ?''  
  
L: ''The one that's worth the most.''  
  
Rory smiled and wiped the remains of her tears away, realizing that she had stopped crying. The two Gilmore Girls lay on Rory's bed for a while, saying nothing and just staring at the ceiling. They were both lost in their thoughts. Thinking about their problems and a way to escape them. And they knew just the place to run to.  
  
After a while, Lorelai broke the silence between them.  
  
L: ''How about we order some pizza and eat it while we make fun of the Titanic ?''  
  
R: ''Pizza sounds good.''  
  
L: ''I'll go order. In the meanwhile try to forget about Dean and Tristan and focus on Leonardo Dicaprio. His bad side of course.''  
  
R: ''Of course.''  
  
L: ''He has it coming. I mean did you see the scene in the movie where he teaches Rose to spit ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, nice way to impress a girl.''  
  
L: ''And don't even start about his hair.''  
  
R: ''I'm not starting about his hair, you started about his hair.''  
  
L: ''No I didn't. I just mentioned hair one time.''  
  
R: ''Twice.''  
  
L: ''Just get the movie miss-I-can-count.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as she got up from her bed to get ready for a night filled with Titanic jokes, Leo dissing and lots of pizza.  
  
After the movie Rory went into her room, with the intention of going straight to bed. But as soon as she came into her room, her gaze fell on her laptop. So she sat down in front of her laptop and checked her mail. To her surprise she had one. When she opened it, she smiled. It was from Lane. Her smile grew wider as she read about what was going on in Stars Hollow and about the new guy Lane fell in love with. Even though Lane had told her by e-mail, she still wished that Lane could have told her in person. Rory clicked on write message and started to type.  
  
Hey Lane,  
  
I miss you too....................... 


	13. Everyone lies

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! First thing's first. I wanna thank *Kelly* for pointing out a grammar mistake in the last chapter. Really appreciate it. And you're right about the rating. I guess I just put PG13 as a precaution, but as you can see it's down to PG. So, thanks! Second of all, thank you all for the reviews! They rock and of course every single one of you ROCK!!! (If I could play guitar I would show you how much you guys rock.) Please review this chapter too and ROCK my world! (lame, I know) ;-)  
  
IMPORTANT: I changed Lane (the cheerleader) into Jane. It was too confusing having two Lanes in the story.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
The next day, Rory arrived at school earlier than she normally did. She figured that Tristan and Dean would never be caught dead at school this early. They were probably still standing in front of the mirror, Dean practicing his lame yet sweet lines and Tristan fixing his hair so that he would look irresistible to everyone but her. She pushed open the doors, filling the empty hall with the mild morning breeze. As she started to make her way towards her locker, the door fell closed behind her, preventing the sounds from outside to linger between these walls too long. Surprisingly there were no thoughts running through her head on this beautiful morning, hints of scarlet were still visible in the soon to be cloudless and clear blue sky. She was too tired and too upset to think about what had happened the day before. Besides she would only end up crying if she allowed herself to pine over what she could have done if she had only opened her eyes a little earlier. And even when she saw Dean standing by her locker, she didn't allow herself to think regretful thoughts. She stayed calm, too calm and she knew this, but for now she would remain calm. She would remain calm, because if she didn't, she would break down again and then Dean would know how weak she really was. And that was the last thing she wanted to happen. So, she casually walked over to her locker, avoiding Dean's friendly gaze. When she reached her locker, a smile appeared upon his face.  
  
D: ''Good morning.''  
  
R: ''Morning.''  
  
Rory quickly opened her locker, so she could hide her face.  
  
R: ''You're early.''  
  
D: ''I know. I wanted to ask you something, without everyone around.''  
  
Rory couldn't believe him. He was still acting as if nothing was going on. As if he wasn't the one who was only being nice to her so he could win a stupid bet. But even though she could taste the bitterness of her anger on her lips, she stayed calm.  
  
R: ''Well, what is it ?''  
  
She took a step back and turned her head a little, to look at Dean. He held out two tickets for a concert or something.  
  
D: ''I was wondering if you wanted to go to this concert with me ?''  
  
R: ''I can't.''  
  
She saw the disappointment that was written all over Dean's face and had the urge to laugh. He was hurt, cause she didn't wanna go to some stupid concert with him ?! It didn't even come close to what she had been feeling ever since she found out about the bet.  
  
D: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Cause that wouldn't be fair to Tristan.''  
  
She lifted her eyes and met his gaze. Shock and confusion was readable in his eyes. Immediately she knew that he had figured out the double meaning of her comment. He must have really misinterpreted her, if he thought that she would just let him play with her like this. The bitter taste in her mouth got even worse and thoughts of regret started to run through her again. The anger and hurt within her had awoken again and took over her body, as if someone had cast a spell upon her.  
  
R: ''I can't believe you made a bet. I would have never thought that you could be capable of something so low.''  
  
Rory's eyes that were normally as calm as a transparent lake, not interrupted by all the pollution, turned into a whirlpool. She slammed her locker shut and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Once she was in there, tears started to run down her cheeks again. She hated herself for being so weak, but yet all she could do was cry and wish that someday they would find out what it would be like to hurt like this. She slid down against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest and hoping that no one would come in and find her like this. But seeing how this was a bathroom and all, someone was bound to come in eventually. So, after about ten minutes or so, the door did open and two girls did came in.  
  
Jane: ''Rory ?''  
  
Rory looked up and found Jane and Camille standing by the door, looking at her with worried looks on their faces. When Jane and Camille saw her red eyes and the black streaks of mascara on her cheek, they hurried towards her and kneeled down in front of her.  
  
C: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
C: ''What happened ?''  
  
Rory didn't know if she should tell them. If she did, the news of her, found crying in the bathroom over some stupid bet, would probably be all over school by the end of this day. But on the other hand everyone would probably already know. All Tristan had to do was tell one of his friends. After all it took only one person to spread gossip and rumors.  
  
C: ''Hey Jane, get her a tissue will you ?''  
  
Jane nodded and got up to get her a tissue. She kneeled back down in front of Rory and handed it to her. Rory gratefully took it and started to wipe away the streaks of mascara.  
  
Jane: ''You can tell us you know ?''  
  
Rory met Jane's eyes and Jane shot her a comforting smile, showing Rory that she really meant what she just said.  
  
R: ''They, Tristan and Dean, made a bet.''  
  
Jane: ''What kind of bet ?''  
  
R: ''A bet where they could win me.''  
  
Rory said it with a broken voice and tears in her eyes. No matter how many times she said it, it still hurt her.  
  
R: ''They were so nice, both of them.''  
  
Jane and Camille exchanged a look.  
  
C: ''They're jerks.''  
  
R: ''I can't believe I didn't see through them.''  
  
Jane: ''Yeah, don't cry. They don't deserve that.''  
  
R: ''But I'm so stupid.''  
  
C: ''You're not stupid. Don't you ever say that about yourself again. You just fell for the wrong type of guys, it happens to everyone.''  
  
Jane: ''Besides, they weren't worth your time anyway.''  
  
Suddenly the bell rang and the three girls looked up. Rory couldn't believe that she had spent more than 15 minutes in the bathroom, crying over a couple of guys that weren't worth her tears. Yeah, Camille and Jane were right. Dean and Tristan didn't deserve her crying over them. She got up and walked over to the sink to wash her face. As she did this, Jane and Camille kept their eyes on her, as if they wanted to make sure that she wouldn't start crying again. Rory noticed this and gave them a weak smile.  
  
R: ''I'm okay, thanks.''  
  
C: ''Any time.''  
  
Jane: ''Yeah, what are friends for, right ?''  
  
Jane winked at her and Rory's smile got a little bigger. It was nice to hear that phrase again. And it was nice to know that she had a couple of friends here.  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
C: ''You're welcome. We have to get to class. Are you sure you're okay ?''  
  
R: ''Positive.''  
  
Jane: ''Good. So, we'll see you at lunch ?''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''Maybe.''  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
C: ''See you around.''  
  
Jane smiled and left the bathroom with Camille. Rory smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. If you looked closely you could still see that her eyes were a little red, but other than that all the traces of her tears were gone. She took a deep breath and left the bathroom, ready to face the rest of the world again. Including Dean and Tristan if she had to. But she wasn't prepared to face the person that was leaning against the wall, across from the bathroom. The only person who she was sure didn't talk behind her back and didn't think she made a complete fool of herself. He was looking straight at her and every chance he got he locked eyes with her, as if he was trying to see what she was thinking. Rory however kept avoiding his eyes. She even thought of just looking straight through him and going to class, pretending that she didn't see him, but for some reason she couldn't do that to him. Besides he didn't deserve that.  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
He didn't move, he just kept leaning against the wall, waiting for her reaction. When she hesitantly took a step towards him, he couldn't help a smile to break through his rough features. Everything was alright.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
She stopped right in front of him.  
  
J: ''Are you alright ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I'm fine.''  
  
Jess smiled when he heard her soft voice and looked into her blue eyes. He missed her. He missed her sitting with him at lunchtime, he missed her rambling and most of all he missed just sitting and reading, knowing that she was watching him. It made him feel as if someone really cared about him.  
  
R: ''I should have known that this would happen. Guys like that never fall for a girl like me. I don't know why though. Maybe it's my personality or...........maybe I'm just not pretty enough.''  
  
Jess hated Tristan and Dean for making her feel like that. Of course she was pretty enough, maybe not as beautiful and gorgeous as some of the girls around here were, but she had nothing to worry about. Besides she was much more beautiful on the inside than all the other girls. And if guys didn't see that, than it was there loss.  
  
J: ''Rory...........''  
  
R: ''I gotta get to class.''  
  
She lowered her eyes, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned around. At the end of the hall, she looked at Jess once more before she disappeared into a classroom.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rory was on her way to the buss stop when she saw the crowd. A crowd of people was gathered a couple of feet away from her. She could hear some people screaming; fight! fight! Rory decided not to pay any attention to it. Fights always disgusted her, nothing was worth fighting over. She shook her head an continued her walk to the buss stop. But she couldn't help to glance at the two guys that were fighting. When she saw who they were, she immediately stopped walking to take a closer look. The longer she looked, the more familiar the two guys seemed. Suddenly she recognized them. It were Jess and Tristan. Rory hurried towards the crowd that was gathered around the two boys and pushed past a couple of people to get to the beginning of the crowd. The closer she got, the louder the yelling got.  
  
T: ''You were the one who told her ! Dean told me !''  
  
Tristan took a step towards Jess as he said this. Before Tristan could hit Jess again Rory opened her mouth.  
  
R: ''Stop it !''  
  
Tristan and Jess both looked up. Tristan looked from Jess to Rory and back again. He shook his head and shot Jess an angry look.  
  
T: ''You talked to Rory about homework, yeah right !''  
  
He took a step towards Jess and punched him. Rory watched in shock as the two boys fought, over her apparently. Suddenly she snapped out of it and got in between the two of them.  
  
R: ''Stop fighting !''  
  
Jess met her eyes and Rory gasped when she saw that his lip was cut. Blood covered his lip, making it look much worse than it really was. Tristan saw the way Rory looked at Jess and snorted.  
  
T: ''Figures.''  
  
Rory turned her head and looked at Tristan.  
  
R: ''You're a jerk. I can't believe I actually went out on a date with you.''  
  
T: ''Yeah, well you did.''  
  
He shot Jess one more anger filled look before he turned around and started to make his way through the crowd that was starting to fall apart. Rory returned her gaze to Jess.  
  
R: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
J: ''Ironic huh, since I asked you almost the same question a couple of hours ago.''  
  
Rory didn't say anything and watched him as he brought his fingers to his lip to check the damage. Rory cringed as he did this, almost feeling the pain herself. Jess saw her face and smiled.  
  
J: ''It looks worse than it really is, you know ?''  
  
R: ''That doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt.''  
  
Jess met her eyes and nodded in understanding.  
  
J: ''I gotta get home.''  
  
R: ''Me too, looks like we're going the same way then.''  
  
J: ''Guess so.''  
  
Jess wiped the blood away with his hand as they made their way towards the buss stop.  
  
R: ''Are you sure you're okay ?''  
  
J: ''I had worse. What about you ?''  
  
Rory shrugged and lowered her eyes, looking at the ground.  
  
R: ''I haven't.''  
  
J: ''Huh ?''  
  
R: ''I never had a boyfriend before, so.............''  
  
He glanced at her. It was hard to believe that she never had a boyfriend before.  
  
J: ''This kinda sucked ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, this kinda sucked.''  
  
Rory's buss arrived and she turned around to see if Jess was joining her.  
  
R: ''Are you coming ?''  
  
J: ''No.''  
  
R: ''But I thought you lived in the same direction as me ?''  
  
J: ''Everyone lies.''  
  
He smirked at her and started to back away from her. Rory shook her head and smiled as she got on the buss. 


	14. One piece of the puzzle is enough to mak...

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All i own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey to all you wonderful and amazing people out there! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed *claps* and special thanks to everyone who noticed the grammar mistakes I made. I swear I'll write bus with one s from now on. Thanks for reading and noticing the mistakes. *holds up banner that says: You guys are amazing!* (I mean all of you) Please be so generous to review this chapter too. It really means a lot to me and it's greatly appreciated by me and my imagination. Cause because of your reviews it keeps from shutting down. Just kidding. But seriously, reviews are welcome. *waves*  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
As Rory made her way towards her house, she kept thinking about Jess. Once again she couldn't get him off her mind. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't know what to do. He was the only one who understood her without actually saying the words, he was the only one who seemed as passionate about reading as she was and most important, he listened. Sometimes Rory wished that he would listen less and talk more, but she found peace with the fact that he was the silent type and didn't talk much about his feelings or what he was thinking. And he didn't have to. This way there were still a couple of secrets left to unravel and he was still a mystery waiting to be solved. Rory smiled as she reached the door of her house. At least she knew that he cared about her and that was one piece of the puzzle. Rory went into the house and found her mom sitting at the kitchen table, anxiously tapping her nails on the table and looking at her watch as if she could force time to move faster if she just kept looking long enough. When Lorelai noticed Rory coming in to the kitchen, she stopped tapping and looked at her with the biggest grin Rory had ever seen.  
  
R: ''You look like one of those big yellow smiley's, except for the yellow of course.''  
  
L: ''I feel like one too.''  
  
R: ''Fake ?  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, but the grin didn't leave her face. Rory couldn't help but to crack a smile herself.  
  
R: ''So, what are you so happy about ?''  
  
L: ''Ask me how my day was.''  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
L: ''Just ask.''  
  
R: ''Fine, but only if you don't ask me how my day was.''  
  
L: ''Deal.''  
  
R: ''Here goes. How was your.............''  
  
L: ''Wait. Why don't you want me asking you how your day was ?''  
  
R: ''Cause I'm shy.''  
  
L: ''What happened ?''  
  
R: ''Let's just say that the entire day sucked except for the last part.''  
  
L: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''How was your day ?''  
  
L: ''Avoiding the question.''  
  
R: ''Actually you're avoiding the question.''  
  
L: ''No I'm not. Just give me another chance. Ask again.''  
  
R: ''Fine. How was your day ?''  
  
L: ''Great, amazing, fabulous and all the other words that resemble the explanation of those words that can be found in the dictionary.''  
  
R: ''So, your day was good ?''  
  
L: ''Okay all the other words except for good. Good doesn't even come close to describing this day and the wonderful news that I have.''  
  
R: ''What wonderful news ?''  
  
L: ''The news that I'm about to tell you.''  
  
R: ''Well, don't keep me waiting.''  
  
L: ''Are you ready ?''  
  
R: ''Even more ready than the ready in, ready, set and go.''  
  
L: ''Hold on to your hat.''  
  
R: ''I don't have a hat.''  
  
L: ''Well, then imagine that you have a hat, cause this news will blow you away.''  
  
R: ''Should I close the windows ?''  
  
L: ''Sweety, you know I love you, but if you don't let me talk mommy will have to disown you.''  
  
Rory wanted to say something, but quickly closed her mouth when she saw the look that her mom was giving her. She signaled for her mom to continue.  
  
L: ''We're moving back to Stars Hollow !''  
  
Lorelai squealed and jumped up to hug Rory. A smile broke through on Rory's face as she hugged her mom and processed the information that her mom just gave her. They were moving back to Stars Hollow ! Suddenly this day was turning in to one of the best she had ever experienced. Rory pulled away from her mom and shot her a smile.  
  
R: ''But I thought we needed money to fix the Inn ?''  
  
L: ''Has everyone ever told you that you worry too much ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, like a million times. And the person who did looked a lot like you.''  
  
L: ''Like a smiley ?''  
  
R: ''Mom, this is a serious question.''  
  
L: ''And obviously you're a serious person who can't just enjoy the moment.''  
  
R: ''Mom.........''  
  
L: ''No, you have to ruin this perfect moment with one of your serious questions. You know, if I had a cure for it, I would give it to you without thinking twice.''  
  
R: ''Mom !''  
  
Lorelai sighed, but kept smiling.  
  
L: ''Sookie already thought of something.''  
  
R: ''Is it a something that will actually work ?''  
  
L: ''Of course it'll work. How dare you question her cooking and authorizing skills ?''  
  
R: ''I'm feeling like a kid who sees the candy, but can't quit reach it.''  
  
L: ''You want in on the deal ?''  
  
R: ''Please, open the door and let me in.''  
  
L: ''Sookie brought the subject up at a town meeting and Taylor thought that it would be a shame not to keep the Inn open. So, he decided that the citizens of Stars Hollow should do something about it.''  
  
R: ''I hate the way you keep stringing me along.''  
  
L: ''The town is holding a fair to raise money to fix the Inn. They made flyers and spread them in other towns. There's even a little piece about the fair in a local paper and Kirk made a site.''  
  
R: ''He made a site ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah, it's supposed to be really cool and flashy with lots of colors and directions to the town.''  
  
R: ''Remind me to check it out.''  
  
L: ''I will. So, are you satisfied now ?''  
  
R: ''Just paint me yellow and call me Mrs. Smiley.''  
  
Lorelai smiled and hugged her daughter once more.  
  
R: ''When are we leaving ?''  
  
L: ''Tomorrow.''  
  
R: ''So soon ?''  
  
L: ''You wanna be in time for the fair, right ?''  
  
R: ''Wouldn't miss it for anything.''  
  
L: ''Except if they were having a coffee convention or something here.''  
  
R: ''A coffee convention ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah, wouldn't that be great ? Free samples of every type of coffee ever made.''  
  
R: ''You do know that there's probably nothing like a coffee convention ?''  
  
L: ''There you go being all serious again. You've just shattered my dreams and robbed me of my hope. You're a thieve.''  
  
R: ''Yep, I drain people's hope and live off of it.''  
  
L: ''Then why shatter my dreams too ?''  
  
R: ''Because it's fun. Hey, can I call Lane and tell her the news ?''  
  
L: ''Of course. Just leave her hopes and dreams intact.''  
  
R: ''I'm not that mean. She's my best friend.''  
  
L: ''And you'll see her soon.''  
  
Rory turned around and smiled at her mom once more.  
  
R: ''Thanks mom.''  
  
L: ''Thank Sookie, well, thank the whole town actually.''  
  
R: ''I'll buy them flowers or something.''  
  
L: ''Great idea, one bouquet for the entire town.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone before she retreated into her room. Once in her room, she plopped down on her bed and quickly dialed Lane's number. After the fourth ring Mrs. Kim answered the phone.  
  
Mrs. Kim: ''Kim's Antiques, how may I help you.''  
  
R: ''Mrs. Kim, it's Rory. May I please speak with Lane ?''  
  
Mrs. Kim: ''5 minutes, no more.''  
  
R: ''Thank you Mrs. Kim.''  
  
She heard Mrs. Kim going up the stairs and knocking on Lane's door. Moments later she heard Lane's voice yelling something. Rory impatiently waited for Mrs. Kim to finally hand over the phone to Lane.  
  
Lane: ''Rory ?.''  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Lane: ''I heard you and your mom are moving back. Is it true ?''  
  
R: ''Every word.''  
  
Lane: ''O my God ! That's so great ! When ?''  
  
R: ''Tomorrow, my mom wanted to be on time for the fair.''  
  
Lane: ''That's tomorrow.''  
  
Rory softly laughed when she heard how enthusiastic her best friend was.  
  
R: ''Yeah, I heard tomorrow really means tomorrow instead of the day after tomorrow.''  
  
Lane: ''Okay, so I'm a little excited. But can you blame me ? I mean, you're moving back and we'll be able to see each other as often as we want. Don't tell me that that's not great.''  
  
R: ''I never said it wasn't great.''  
  
Lane: ''What's wrong ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
Lane: ''Don't say nothing when obviously something's wrong.''  
  
R: ''Obviously ?''  
  
Lane: ''Rory, I'm your best friend, I've known you forever. Do you really think that you can lie to me and pretend that nothing's wrong ?''  
  
R: ''Well, no. I mean, forever's a long time.''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, it's like forever.''  
  
The two girls laughed. One excited that she would see her best friend again and the other one feeling the same, even more excited if that was possible. But Rory couldn't help to feel a little sad. Tomorrow was going to be her last day at school. The last day she would be able to spend with Camille and Jane. The last day she would probably get to spend with Jess.  
  
Lane: ''Now, tell me what's wrong.''  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
R: ''I'm going to miss it here. Well, not this place, but school. Okay, not really the whole school, but...............''  
  
Rory sighed again.  
  
R: ''I've actually made some friends here Lane and I'm going to miss them. And I think I'm going to miss Jess the most.''  
  
Lane: ''How come you always fall for the unreachable guys ?''  
  
Rory smiled. Maybe Lane was right. Maybe Jess was unreachable. Maybe he has been ever since she first saw him.  
  
R: ''I don't know.''  
  
Lane: ''I was kidding Ror. The way you described him................he's not unreachable.''  
  
R: ''Yes he is. No one ever talks to him, he has no friends.''  
  
Lane: ''Except for you.''  
  
R: ''I'm not sure we're friends.''  
  
Lane: ''Then why do you think you're going to miss him ?''  
  
Rory smiled again. Lane always got right to the point. She was right. If she didn't care about Jess, at all, then she wouldn't miss him, but because she did care, she was going to miss him. She was going to miss him even more than Camille and Jane.  
  
Lane: ''He may be unreachable to most of the people, but to you............he's not.''  
  
R: ''I'd like to think that he's my friend.''  
  
Lane: ''And he is. You always get along with everybody and he's probably no exception.''  
  
R: ''Thanks Lane.''  
  
Lane: ''Any time girlfriend.''  
  
Rory stifled a laugh.  
  
Lane: ''Rory.................''  
  
R: ''Yeah ?''  
  
Lane: ''I'm sorry about what Tristan and Dean did to you. The bet, I mean.''  
  
R: ''Me too, but after tomorrow I'll never have to see them again.''  
  
Lane: ''Right. I'm so psyched about tomorrow.''  
  
R: ''Me too. I can't wait to see everyone again.''  
  
Lane: ''And everyone can't wait to see you and your mom again. Even Luke's excited.''  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
Lane: ''Yeah, he's been walking around the diner with a little smile on his face.''  
  
R: ''Wow, a smile ?''  
  
Lane: ''A little one.''  
  
R: ''A smile's a smile.''  
  
Lane: ''I agree. And because it's Luke, it counts as a big smile.''  
  
Rory softly laughed. She couldn't wait to see Luke again.  
  
Lane: ''So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.''  
  
R: ''Can you say duh ?''  
  
Lane: ''Don't say that.''  
  
R: ''Why not ?''  
  
Lane: ''Cause it sounds as if you have no IQ whatsoever.''  
  
R: ''You mean I sound dumb ?''  
  
Lane: ''Yep.''  
  
R: ''Gee thanks.''  
  
Lane: ''Bye Rory.''  
  
R: ''Till tomorrow Lane.'' 


	15. I'll see you soon, Aphrodite

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! Once again I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, especially the people who have been reading this story ever since the first chapter. Thanks it means a lot. And a special thanks to everyone who stuck with me ever since I put up my first story. Who would ever think that people would actually like my writing ? I mean, to be honest I don't think I'm that good. So, thanks for all your support and I hope you review this chapter and tell me what's on your mind.  
  
*NEWS:* I just put up the first (and maybe the only) chapter of my own story on fictionpress, so I would really appreciate it if you guys would check it out and tell me what you think. It's called: 'We've got the 'Flava' to dance'. Please give it a try ? Thanks. The story's under General.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
The next day, Rory walked through the halls of the school with a smile plastered on her face, knowing that this would be her last day here. During classes Jane and Camille kept throwing her curious glances and by lunchtime she had everyone's attention. And for once Rory didn't mind to be the center of attention. After today she would never see most of them again, so why should she care what people thought of her. She even stopped avoiding Dean and Tristan. When the bell rang, Rory quickly gathered her stuff and started to head for the library. But halfway there, she changed her mind and turned around with a small smile on her face. When she joined Jane, Camille, Brittany and Liz at their regular table, they all looked up, surprise written all over their perfect faces, decorated with every brand of make-up you could imagine.  
  
C: ''Hey.''  
  
R: ''Hey, mind if I join you guys ?''  
  
Brittany and Liz exchanged a look and looked at Jane and Camille to see what their answer would be.  
  
C: ''Of course.''  
  
Camille lifted her bag from the chair next to her so that Rory could sit down.  
  
B: ''So, what made you honor us with your presence today ?''  
  
Rory was hoping that she could just spend lunch with them, no questions asked, but of course that wasn't going to be the case. What did she expect ? Ever since she discovered the library, she had been spending every single lunch there instead of with them. And never once did she stop and think that maybe she should have told them that she'd rather eat lunch in the library, because there was this really amazing place where, if the sunlight hit her just right, she could sit and read for hours, getting lost in another world. And the only person that could draw her back to this world was a certain dark-haired figure, with mystery written in his eyes. Or maybe she would just take the easy way out.  
  
R: ''I wanted to spend some time with you guys, since this is my last day here and all.''  
  
Suddenly all eyes were on her and she quickly lowered her eyes, as if to shield herself from those four pairs of confused eyes. Two who didn't really care and the other two belonging to her only two friends here.  
  
Jane: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''My mom and I are moving back to Stars Hollow.''  
  
C: ''When ?''  
  
R: ''Today.''  
  
B: ''That's soon.''  
  
Jane rolled her eyes and smiled at Brittany's obvious comment.  
  
Jane: ''That's great !''  
  
R: ''Yeah, great.''  
  
L: ''Why aren't you happy ?''  
  
Finally Rory looked up at them with a sad smile on her face.  
  
R: ''I'm gonna miss you guys.''  
  
Jane let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Jane: ''For a moment I thought something serious happened.''  
  
C: ''What she means, is that we're going to miss you too.''  
  
Jane: ''Yeah. You're a little too into the whole reading thing, but other than that you're okay.''  
  
Rory smiled as they continued eating their lunch. When the bell announced that classes were about to start, they hugged and exchanged addresses. Even Liz and Brittany gave her their addresses to Rory's surprise. After Rory promised to call and write them, they all went their separate ways.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After school Rory found herself walking up the steps to the library one last time. She pushed open the doors and went into the quiet environment. She politely smiled at the librarian and started to head for the back, passing the isles that were packed with books, without even glancing at them. Suddenly she saw him. He was sitting at 'their' spot, reading. A feeling of relief and joy came over her and made her smile. He was so caught up in his reading, just like she always seemed to be. He ran a hand through his dark hair to mess it up even more and looked up from his book for a moment. Suddenly he turned his head and met her eyes, a smirk starting to form on his lips.  
  
J: ''Are you stalking me ? Cause honestly I'm not really comfortable with that.''  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
Jess kept his eyes on her as she made her way towards him. A smile graced her features, making her look even more beautiful than the goddess of beauty, Aphrodite, herself. When she reached him, she looked down at him as she tried to focus her attention on his amusing gaze and the title of the book he was reading at the same time. Jess noticed and closed his book, making it easier for her to read the title.  
  
J: ''So, to what do I owe this pleasure ?''  
  
R: ''I was wondering if I could talk to you ?''  
  
J: ''I don't know. The sign reads no talking.''  
  
R: ''I never expected you to be the kind of person who takes rules so seriously.''  
  
J: ''And I never expected you to be the kind of person who takes my jokes so seriously.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and sat down across from him on the window sill. Jess sat up straight, so she would have more room to sit.  
  
J: ''Shoot.''  
  
R: ''With what ? I don't have a gun.''  
  
Now it was Jess' turn to roll his eyes. But the smirk stayed in place though.  
  
J: ''What is it you wanna talk to me about ?''  
  
Rory nervously tucked a piece of strand behind her ear, but it fell in front of her face again, so she started to wrap the strand of hair around her finger.  
  
R: ''Well, I don't wanna talk to you actually. I mean I do, but...................I have something to tell you.''  
  
J: ''Point made.''  
  
Rory bit her lip and let go of her hair. Instead she lowered her eyes and started to fidget with the hem of her shirt.  
  
R: ''I'm moving back to Stars Hollow.''  
  
That sentence hit Jess in the face like an ice-cold wind.........like a pleasant cold wind on a hot day though.  
  
J: ''When ?''  
  
R: ''Today.''  
  
J: ''That's what you wanted, right ?''  
  
Rory nodded, still fidgeting with her shirt.  
  
J: ''Then why................?''  
  
R: ''Cause I'm going to miss you.''  
  
Rory finally let go of her shirt, dropping her hands in her lap and looked up at Jess.  
  
R: ''I'm going to miss you Jess.''  
  
It was true, she really was going to miss him. She let her gaze rest on the same height as his eyes and wished that she was a poet or a painter, so that she could remember him as he was right at this moment. The way his hair slightly curled against his forehead, the way his lips curled into a playful smirk.................... It was then that Rory noticed the cut in his lip.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry about that.''  
  
Jess saw that her gaze was resting on his lips and reached for the cut with his fingers.  
  
J: ''It wasn't your fault.''  
  
R: ''Yes it was.''  
  
J: ''I don't recall you being the one who hit me, so that gets you off the hook.''  
  
Rory smiled and leaned forward, bringing her face closer to his. Jess slowly removed his fingers from the cut as he followed Rory's movements with his eyes, wondering what she was doing. Suddenly she stopped, her face only inches away from his. She looked up at him, not sure what he would do. The only thing she knew that it was too late to back down. Besides it would look awkward too. So, she slid her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
Jess who wasn't used to people showing their affection so openly, especially not towards him, carefully placed his hands around her waist and gently pulled her closer. She buried her face in the arch of his neck, taking in his scent. Unconsciously she snuggled against him, gently grazing her lips against his neck. Jess smiled and closed his eyes for a minute, savoring the feel of her lips on his skin. They were so soft and..............careful even.  
  
Finally Rory pulled away from him, a little embarrassed that she had hugged him.  
  
R: ''I have to go.''  
  
Jess smiled at her and wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger before tucking it behind her ear.  
  
J: ''Bye Rory.''  
  
R: ''Bye Jess.''  
  
She quickly got up, grabbed her bag and silently left the library without looking back. Cause if she would have, she would have seen the grin that Jess had upon his face. And maybe, if she didn't leave so quickly, she would have heard his last words.  
  
J: ''I'll see you soon.'' 


	16. Heart terminated

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! :-D I can't believe how wonderful you guys are! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I know I should just tape this message, so I can play it over and over, but I really appreciate it that you guys take the time to review. On to something else. After this chapter there's only one more chapter left!!! I'm so excited!!! Anyway review and let me know what you think of this chapter first, okay ? That way I know if you guys want the last chapter or not. ;-) It may be a little predictable, but I swear it's going to be a really sweet ending.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
As soon as the two Gilmore Girls got off the bus in Stars Hollow, they went over to Luke's, dragging their bags behind them. When they pushed open the door of the diner, Luke didn't even turn around, thinking it were just some of his usual customers.  
  
L: ''Lukey, we're home !''  
  
Luke stopped with what he was doing and finally looked up at the woman who he had missed so much. More than he would ever admit.  
  
L: ''Get it ? I changed Lucy with your name.''  
  
Lorelai dropped her bags on the floor and immediately Luke shot her an annoyed look.  
  
Luke: ''Lorelai...............''  
  
L: ''Yes Lukey ?''  
  
Luke: ''You can't just drop your bags in the middle of the diner.''  
  
L: ''What do you mean I can't ? I just did.''  
  
Luke: ''We'll pick them up again and take them home.''  
  
R: ''Can't, they're too heavy.''  
  
Rory dropped her bags next to her moms and smiled at Luke.  
  
Luke: ''So, you can carry them all the way over to my diner, but you can't carry them home ?''  
  
L: ''Exactly. Besides we dragged them.''  
  
Luke: ''You two are unbelievable.''  
  
L: ''We missed you too Luke.''  
  
Finally Luke cracked a smile and went around the diner, shaking his head. Lorelai was the first one to walk over to him and hug him.  
  
L: ''Told you we would be back.''  
  
Luke hesitated before he put his arms around Lorelai and hugged her back. It was an awkward hug, but awkward or not, it felt nice to have her in his arms. He would never tell her, but he had actually missed her begging for coffee and her annoying comments.  
  
R: ''Just like The Terminator.''  
  
Luke let go of Lorelai and looked up at Rory. The girl that he thought of as his own daughter. He walked up to Rory and met her eyes for a second before he pulled her into a hug. Rory smiled and hugged Luke back.  
  
Luke: ''I missed you too, but if you ever tell your mom, I'll never give you coffee again.''  
  
R: ''I missed you too Luke.''  
  
By the time Luke let go of Rory and turned around, Lorelai was already behind the counter, pouring coffee into one of his biggest cups.  
  
Luke: ''Lorelai, what are you doing ?''  
  
L: ''Baking a cake.''  
  
Luke sighed and pretended that he was really annoyed by her actions.  
  
Luke: ''Asking would probably have worked too.''  
  
L: ''Hah, you said probably which means that there was an actual chance that you might not have given me the coffee that I missed so much while I was in New York.''  
  
Luke: ''I'll take that as a compliment.''  
  
L: ''You do that. And this................''  
  
Lorelai pointed at her coffee.  
  
L: ''............will never happen again. From now on I'll just beg for coffee again.''  
  
Luke: ''You're pathetic.''  
  
But Luke didn't really mean it. He was happy that they were back and that everything was back to normal again.  
  
L: ''I can say it in a seductive voice, if that works for you.''  
  
Lorelai walked around the counter and sat down at the counter next to Rory.  
  
Luke: ''If you want me to have nightmares.''  
  
He took his place behind the counter and poured some coffee for Rory, who eagerly took it.  
  
Luke: ''So, how was New York ?''  
  
L: ''Oh, you know, same ol' same ol'.''  
  
R: ''New York was okay Luke.''  
  
Luke: ''Okay huh ? Then why did you guys come back ?''  
  
L: ''Cause we missed this place silly.''  
  
Luke: ''What about the Inn ?''  
  
L: ''Got it covered. The whole town is holding a fair to raise money.''  
  
Luke: ''Right, I think Taylor brought it up at the last town meeting.''  
  
L: ''You think ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah, he started about it at the end of the meeting. But before that he was talking about how there were not enough trees in Stars Hollow or something and everyone kind of blacked out.''  
  
L: ''Say no more.''  
  
Luke: ''You know, my sister and her nephew used to live in New York.''  
  
L: ''Used to ? As in the past sense ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yes Lorelai.''  
  
L: ''Well, where do they live now ?''  
  
Luke: ''No, I mean my sister still lives there, but my nephew doesn't.''  
  
L: ''Where does he live ?''  
  
Luke: ''He's still in New York.''  
  
L: ''Luke, please remember that this is my first cup of coffee today.''  
  
Luke: ''Liz is sending my nephew over here.''  
  
R: ''Here as in Stars Hollow ?''  
  
L: ''Cause personally I think he's better off on the streets than living with you.''  
  
Luke: ''I agree. He has a better chance of surviving there than here with me. I'll probably kill him and it's going to be Liz's fault.''  
  
R: ''How can it be Liz's fault when he's here ?''  
  
Luke: ''Cause she has no parental skills whatsoever.''  
  
L: ''And you do ?''  
  
Luke: ''Because if she did, she wouldn't be sending him here to live with me.''  
  
R: ''Why is she sending him here anyway ?''  
  
Luke: ''Apparently she can't handle the kid. But really she just has a drinking problem and can't admit that she has to go to the AA or something.''  
  
L: ''Does your nephew need to join the AA too ? Or another club where you have to start a sentence with, hi my name is Lorelai and I'm an somethingholic.''  
  
Luke: ''Coffeeholic.''  
  
L: ''That word doesn't even exist.''  
  
R: ''So, if you wanna go to one of those clubs you have to change your name to Lorelai ?''  
  
L: ''Yep.''  
  
R: ''You must feel special now.''  
  
L: ''I do. I've gotten all warm and fuzzy inside.''  
  
Luke gave her a look.  
  
L: ''Not that feeling Luke.''  
  
Luke: ''God, Lorelai.''  
  
R: ''So, why can't your sister handle him, except for her drinking problem ?''  
  
Luke: ''Let's just say that he isn't the most easiest kid to handle. Apparently he hasn't been attending classes.''  
  
R: ''He's been skipping school ?''  
  
Luke: ''No, that's the weird part. He goes to school, but he just doesn't attend his classes.''  
  
R: ''Then what does he do ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah, why go to school when you're not planning on attending classes ?''  
  
R: ''That makes no sense at all.''  
  
L: ''Except if he wants to get detention, because his girlfriend's there too and.......''  
  
R: ''Don't finish that sentence.''  
  
L: ''Why not ?''  
  
R: ''Cause I don't wanna know what they did in detention.''  
  
L: ''They.................''  
  
R: ''Mom.''  
  
Luke: ''Lorelai.''  
  
L: ''Fine, I'll change the story. They talked. There, happy ?''  
  
Luke: ''Extremely.''  
  
R: ''That story sucked.''  
  
L: ''First of all if you're happy you're supposed to smile and second of all how can you say that the story sucked when you forced me to change it ?''  
  
R: ''I didn't force you to change it.''  
  
L: ''Yes you did, you said that you didn't wanna know what they did in detention.''  
  
R: ''It was a request.''  
  
L: ''You suck.''  
  
R: ''Hey, Luke's the one who isn't smiling even though he said that he was extremely happy.''  
  
L: ''You're learning fast.''  
  
R: ''I've had 17 years to observe you.''  
  
L: ''You observed me ?''  
  
R: ''Yep.''  
  
L: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''So, I can learn everything there is to know about Lorelai Gilmore.''  
  
L: ''You do realize that that's creepy, right ?''  
  
R: ''I know, but I just want to be like you when I grow up. You're my role model.''  
  
L: ''Ah that's flattering, but still creepy.''  
  
R: ''Luke, extremely happy, not smiling.''  
  
L: ''Right. You've never watched me while I was asleep, right ?''  
  
R: ''Focus on Luke.''  
  
L: ''If I have to.''  
  
Lorelai turned her head so she was looking at Luke again.  
  
L: ''Question, why do you say that you're extremely happy when you never meant to smile in the first place ? There's not even a hint of a smile on your face. Nothing.''  
  
Luke: ''Lorelai.''  
  
L: ''N-o-t-h-i-n-g.''  
  
Luke: ''I'm smiling on the inside.''  
  
L: ''Really ? Can I see ?''  
  
R: ''Why do you have to be my mom ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah, why do you have to be her mom ?''  
  
L: ''Not fair, it's two against three.''  
  
R: ''I think it's pretty fair.''  
  
Luke: ''Me too.''  
  
A small smile appeared on Luke's face.''  
  
L: ''Now you smile.''  
  
Luke: ''My inside couldn't keep it for himself anymore.''  
  
R: ''Nice visual.''  
  
L: ''Hey, woman drinking coffee here. Don't ever talk about someone's inside when a woman is drinking coffee.''  
  
R: ''How about if I'm talking about someone's soul ?''  
  
L: ''Then just use the word soul instead of that other word.''  
  
R: ''Inside ?''  
  
L: ''That just sounded as if you were trying to ask a guy to................''  
  
R: ''Someone's inside.''  
  
Luke: ''I think that's it.''  
  
Lorelai covered her ears.  
  
R: ''She's sensitive.''  
  
Luke: ''Don't make me laugh.''  
  
L: ''We couldn't even if we wanted to. You probably wouldn't even laugh if we filled you with laugh gas.''  
  
Luke: ''Someone's inside.''  
  
Lorelai pressed her hands tighter against her ears.  
  
L: ''You're liking this a little too much Luke. I don't like it.''  
  
Luke: ''Now you know what I feel everyday.''  
  
R: ''Like someone's inside ?''  
  
Lorelai gave Rory an evil look.  
  
Luke: ''I swear I'm never going to forget this day.''  
  
R: ''Me neither.''  
  
Rory took a sip from her coffee and smiled. She was glad that she was back and that things were back to normal. Translation, that Luke and her mom were bickering again and that she got to play the innocent bystander drinking her coffee. But for some reason she still felt a little sad. She may be smiling on the outside, but on the inside she was a mess. Her feelings were twisted, making her feel different things at the same time. One of those feelings was regret. Even though it was hidden at the bottom of her stomach, every time she thought of Jess it started to rise. And if she didn't stop soon, she would end up crying and ruining everyone's day. What was wrong with her ? She wanted to move back to Stars Hollow, she told her mom and she told Jess. But still she was almost sure that she lost a piece of her heart back in New York. She lost it to him. It was a little piece, but it was still big enough to make her feel horrible about leaving him.  
  
L: ''When is your nephew moving here anyway ?''  
  
Luke: ''Somewhere tomorrow.''  
  
L: ''Very precise answer.''  
  
Luke shrugged.  
  
Luke: ''Liz only told me his name and that she would put him on the bus to Stars Hollow early in the morning.''  
  
L: ''Is she crazy ?''  
  
Luke: ''Pretty much.''  
  
R: ''What's his name ?''  
  
Luke: ''I think she said Jess.''  
  
Immediately Rory's heart started to beat faster and it started to beat so loud that she could hear nothing else but her own breathing. Jess........... Could it be ? Rory shook her head when she realized that it couldn't be. The Jess she met attended classes, she saw it herself. Her heartbeat started to fade until it was back to normal. She quickly took a sip of her coffee to get rid of the cold shiver that was running down her spine. It couldn't be him, there was no way. It was impossible. She had to get her mind off of him. She left him in New York no matter how much she wished that he would magically appear. Wished weren't meant to come true anyway. She finished the last of her coffee and looked at her mom.  
  
R: ''Are we going to the fair ?''  
  
L: ''Of course we are.''  
  
R: ''When ?''  
  
L: ''Right now.''  
  
Lorelai got up and quickly put on her coat. Rory did the same, but it took her longer than usual, cause her mind was in a different place.  
  
L: ''Are you coming Luke ?''  
  
Luke: ''Nope, I've a diner to run.''  
  
L: ''But there are no people, everyone's at the fair.''  
  
Luke: ''This place still has to be runned.''  
  
L: ''Runned ? Did you just say runned ?''  
  
Luke: ''I meant ran.''  
  
R: ''Please come with us Luke ?''  
  
Luke: ''Why ?''  
  
L: ''Cause we want to spent some quality time with you.''  
  
R: ''Those are her words.''  
  
L: ''Just for a little while Luke ?''  
  
Luke sighed and gave in.  
  
Luke: ''Fine, but if someone comes in here while I'm at the fair it's your fault.''  
  
L: ''How ?''  
  
Luke: ''Cause you forced me to come with you.''  
  
L: ''How can we force you when we have no gun ?''  
  
R: ''Or a knife ?''  
  
L: ''Or a water gun ?''  
  
R: ''A water gun ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah, or a whip ?''  
  
R: ''A whip ?''  
  
L: ''Sorry, slipped my mind.''  
  
R: ''What were you thinking off ?''  
  
Lorelai shrugged.  
  
L: ''Just one of my fantasies.''  
  
R: ''Eeeuw ! Luke can I move in with you ?''  
  
Luke: ''I'm beginning to doubt your parental skills Lorelai.''  
  
L: ''Look who's talking. Besides I never do it when Rory's home.''  
  
R: ''God.''  
  
Luke: ''Let's go.''  
  
L: ''I thought you didn't wanna go to the fair.''  
  
Luke: ''I don't wanna listen to you talk about your fantasies either.''  
  
R: ''I vote for the fair too.''  
  
Luke: ''Two against one.''  
  
L: ''You guys are part of a conspiracy, aren't you ?''  
  
R: ''Maybe.''  
  
Luke sighed as he followed Rory outside, Lorelai close behind them going on about 'their conspiracy'.  
  
By the time they reached Sookie's stand, Lorelai had finally dropped the subject and smiled at her best friend. Sookie started to yell something that neither Luke or Rory understood and then the two women hugged each other. Sookie and Lorelai started to talk about New York and the Inn and Taylor came over and started to argue with Luke about something. Rory looked around and smiled. This was how it was supposed to be. She knew that she couldn't stay here forever, but until that day came when she was going off to college, she would be here, surrounded by all the wonderful people in this strange, little town. Suddenly Rory heard someone shriek. She quickly turned around and smiled when she saw who it was.  
  
Lane: ''Rory !''  
  
Lane ran up to her and threw her arms around her best friend.  
  
Lane: ''You're back !''  
  
Rory hugged her best friend back and grinned.  
  
R: ''I'm back.''  
  
Lane: ''I missed you.''  
  
Lane let go of Rory and looked at her.  
  
R: ''I missed you too.''  
  
Lane grinned.  
  
Lane: ''I have so many things to tell you.''  
  
R: ''Well, tell away.''  
  
Lane: ''First you have to meet Dave.....................'' 


	17. Then realization hit me

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey! As we all know, every once upon a time ends with a happily ever after. And as for this story, the time as come for them to live happily ever after. Even though this isn't a fairy tale, it does end with the prince kissing the o so beautiful princess. Again I thank everyone who read and reviewed this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I did when I was writing it. Please be the kind person you are and review this story one last time. Thank you!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
The next morning was like any other morning, except for one small detail. They were back in Stars Hollow and it felt great. It felt great to wake up in their own beds, knowing that the diner was only a small distance away. And Rory found it amazing that nothing changed in the small period that they were gone. As she was walking towards the diner with her mom by her side, she looked at the small town, that some might find unimpressive with the small amount of people and modest buildings. But if you looked closer, you would see how beautiful everything and everyone really was. That was what Rory loved the most about Stars Hollow. Every resident had his or hers own story to tell and every building here at a history. Rory smiled when they arrived at Luke's diner. She had no doubt that most of her history lay in Luke's diner. When they entered the diner, they could see Luke standing at the bottom of the stairs, yelling something. Of course Lorelai had to take advantage of this situation.  
  
L: ''Morning Luke. Talking to your imaginary friend again ?''  
  
Luke shot her an annoyed look before heading over to the counter.  
  
L: ''What ? He doesn't wanna play with you ?''  
  
She gave Luke a sugary smile and sat down at the counter.  
  
R: ''What's wrong Luke ?''  
  
L: ''Didn't eat enough vegetables last night ?''  
  
Luke ignored Lorelai's question as he started to pour them coffee. Normally he didn't mind listening to Lorelai implore for her daily three or four cups of coffee, but he wasn't in the best mood now, so he decided to just give her the coffee without arguing. He had argued enough this morning after all.  
  
Luke: ''Jess just arrived and apparently my sister was right...............''  
  
He handed them their coffee.  
  
Luke: ''...........he is a hand full.''  
  
Lorelai lifted her cup from the counter, but then changed her mind and placed it back on the counter.  
  
L: ''What's wrong with this picture ?''  
  
Rory just shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee. She didn't really feel like participating in one of her mom's rationalizations to annoy Luke today. Besides she borrowed a book about the history of rock music from Lane and right now that was her main priority, because it would take her mind off of her personal life for a little while.  
  
Luke: ''What ?''  
  
L: ''You just giving me coffee.''  
  
Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. Why couldn't Lorelai just accept the fact that he gave her coffee without asking one of her annoying and predictable questions.  
  
Luke: ''Cause I don't feel like listening to you pathetically beg for coffee this morning.''  
  
L: ''Sorry I asked Mr. Moody.''  
  
Luke sighed as he lay down the dishtowel that he had been holding in his hands this entire time.  
  
Luke: ''Jess just arrived a couple of hours ago.''  
  
L: ''So you mentioned. Why would anyone want to get up that early ?''  
  
Luke: ''He doesn't seem to have a problem with it, cause ever since he arrived here, he's been sitting upstairs, listening to that crap he calls music.''  
  
L: ''That's who you were yelling at when we came in ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah. But he won't listen to a word I say.''  
  
L: ''Goes into one ear and out the other ?''  
  
Luke: ''I don't even think it goes into one ear.''  
  
L: ''I'm sure he's listening to you, but he's probably just in one of his I- can-do-whatever-I-want-fazes. Just give him time. He's new in town. And Stars Hollow is a mighty big step for someone who just moved here from New York.''  
  
Luke: ''Right, you're right. I should just give him time to adjust. How do you know this anyway ?''  
  
L: ''Been there done that, just ask my parents.''  
  
Luke: ''For some reason I believe you.''  
  
Just then the music got even louder and Luke headed for the stairs again.  
  
Luke: ''Jess ! Turn that crap off and come downstairs !''  
  
When the music stopped, Luke turned around and went back to his place behind the counter. He caught Lorelai looking at him.  
  
Luke: ''What ?''  
  
L: ''I'm so proud of you, yelling at that kid and all and calling his music crap. I'll never make fun of your parental skills again.''  
  
Rory smiled, she could just picture Luke rolling his eyes at her mom. She wondered what would happen if they actually kissed or something. They'd probably kiss and afterwards Luke would roll his eyes and her mom would say something like, eeeuw or something in that direction. Rory suppressed the urge to laugh and went back to reading.  
  
Finally there were footsteps on the stairs and moments later a boy with dark hair and a bored expression on his face entered the diner.  
  
J: ''You requested for my presence ?''  
  
Luke: ''Knock it off Jess.''  
  
J: ''Whatever you say uncle Luke. Hey, how's my hair ?''  
  
Luke: ''Jess............''  
  
J: ''That bad huh ? I better go back upstairs to fix it.''  
  
Jess started to back up towards the stairs.  
  
Luke: ''Jess !''  
  
Jess sighed and stopped.  
  
Luke: ''Listen Jess, I know you don't know me and you don't like me..........''  
  
J: ''What makes you say that ?''  
  
Luke: ''.......but if you're staying here you have to respect me and my rules.''  
  
J: ''Rules ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah. I don't want you cutting school like you did back in New York.''  
  
J: ''I never cut school.''  
  
Luke: ''Jess.............''  
  
But Jess wasn't listening to Luke anymore, he could care less about his stupid rules. But that wasn't what made him lose interest in the conversation. A certain girl did. Jess smirked. He was right, this was the Stars Hollow that she couldn't stop talking about.  
  
Suddenly Rory had this weird feeling that someone was watching her. She couldn't explain how she knew, but she just did. So, she stopped reading for a minute and looked up to see if her assumption was right. It took her a while to realize who it was she was looking at, but when she did, a smile broke through on her face and she forgot all about the book that she had been reading.  
  
Jess casually walked over to her, hands in his pockets and a smirk in place. He was aware of her twinkle in her eyes as he walked over to her. Before he knew it, his smirk was replaced by an undisguised smile, uncolored by lies and untrue feelings.  
  
J: ''Miss me ?''  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
It was such a simple word, but it meant the world to her that she was able to say his name again, knowing that he was really here, standing in front of her.  
  
Lorelai, who noticed the looks that were exchanged between her daughter and Luke's nephew, quickly swallowed her coffee and slammed her cup down on the counter, almost breaking it.  
  
L: ''The Jess from New York ?''  
  
Rory nodded, keeping her eyes on Jess. She wanted to make sure that he wouldn't vanish in thin air or something.  
  
Luke: ''Do you two know each other ?''  
  
He gestured towards Rory and Jess.  
  
J: ''You could say that.''  
  
Luke raised one of his eyebrows and looked confusedly from Rory to Jess and back again.  
  
Suddenly the door of the diner opened and Lane stormed in, breaking the magical moment between Rory and Jess. Every stranger could see the tension and sparks between then, which made it even more obvious to Lane.  
  
Lane: ''Hey everyone.''  
  
Rory shifted her gaze from Jess to Lane, hoping that she wouldn't cause a scene right here in the diner.  
  
Lane: ''Ready ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
While Rory finished the last of her coffee, Lane shot Jess a curious glance.  
  
Lane: ''You're new, aren't you ?''  
  
J: ''Way to state the obvious.''  
  
Lane: ''I'm Lane.''  
  
J: ''Interesting name.''  
  
Lane: ''Give me your name and we'll see which one is more interesting.''  
  
J: ''Jess.''  
  
Lane: ''Yours wins.''  
  
R: ''I'll see you later mom.''  
  
L: ''Sure thing sweets.''  
  
Rory gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek and started to head for the door, pulling Lane with her.  
  
Lane: ''Bye !''  
  
Right before Rory left the diner, she caught Jess looking at her. She shyly smiled back at him and closed the door behind her. Once they were outside, Lane squealed and turned around so she could face Rory.  
  
Lane: ''Was that the Jess ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
R: ''The Jess.''  
  
Back at the diner, Jess dropped his gaze to the book that was still lying open on the counter. He reached for it and smiled, remembering the way she looked when she saw him. He closed the book and placed it in his back- pocket, promising himself that he would give it to her as soon as he had the chance.  
  
*~*~*  
  
That night Rory went to the bridge. She didn't really have a reason for being there, she just liked being there. Especially at night. The stars always seemed to shine brighter here and because she could see the reflections of the heavenly stars in the water, it was like there were stars all around her. Though most of the people were asleep in Stars Hollow, the night had just awoken. Normally you could hear that it had just awoken, by the sound of the howling wind, the riffles in the water and even the sound that the leaves made when they brushed against each other. But tonight silence was surrounding her and the only sound she could hear was her own breathing.  
  
J: ''You were right, this place is nice.''  
  
Almost immediately the wind started to play with Rory's hair, as if it had been disturbed by the suddenness of his voice. Loud at first in the quiet night, but slowly fading. Rory let out the breath that she had apparently been holding and turned her head a little so she could glance at the Jess' figure that was slowly approaching her.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
He met her eyes for a split second before he sat down next to her, the wood of the bridge shifting under his weight. The air around her started to fill with his scent. She inhaled and smiled when she took in the smell of cigarette smoke, leather and cologne that smelled really nice once she got used to it.  
  
J: ''You left this at the diner earlier.''  
  
He handed her the book that she borrowed from Lane and she reached for it. Their hands slightly touched and her heartbeat started to quicken. It reminded her of the thrill she got when she was on a rollercoaster. She took the book and held it in her hands for a moment before placing it next to her on the bridge.  
  
J: ''So, do you have a boyfriend ?''  
  
Rory was surprised by his straight forward question, but answered anyway.  
  
R: ''Yeah, right.''  
  
Jess smiled at her naiveness. Didn't she know how beautiful she was ? Didn't she know that she took his breath away every time when she flashed him one of those shy smiled ? Didn't she know that she could leave him speechless by just looking at him with those magnificent eyes of hers ? And that was exactly what she did when he caught her looking at him. Optimism was written in her eyes that were still untouched by the horrible sights that she was bound to witness in this world.  
  
Rory felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze and lowered her eyes to his lips. Again, she noticed the cut. It wasn't as bad as the last time she saw it, but it was still there. He would probably have a scar there in a couple of days or so. She hesitantly reached for the cut with her hand, gently touching his lips with the tips of her fingers.  
  
As soon as her fingers touched his lips, he felt as if he had been hit by a lightning bolt. His heart started to slam against his rib cage, as if it was trying to find a way out so it could state the obvious to Rory. Even though he was feeling overheated on the inside, he remained perfectly calm on the outside. Until she looked up and met his eyes that was. He placed his hand on top of hers and placed his thumb underneath her fingers, while his other fingers were resting on top of her hand. He started to place soft and careful kisses on her knuckles. When she didn't pull away, he brought her fingertips to his lips and started to kiss them. He could feel her pulse quicken and gently pulled her towards him.  
  
Rory didn't want to pull back even though she was nervous and trembling under his soft and gentle touch. She never had a boyfriend before, so this was all new to her. But as soon as she felt his lips on hers, all her insecurities and doubts faded into the background. All she could focus on was the touch of his lips. The kiss started sweet and innocent, but suddenly Jess ran his tongue over her lips, asking her permission to deepen the kiss. Rory who was almost sure that she had passion running in her veins instead of blood, opened her mouth a little and that was all Jess needed. He slipped his tongue in and explored her mouth with his tongue. Rory almost moaned when he removed his tongue from her mouth. She didn't want him to stop. So, she pushed herself against Jess. Jess got the hint and started to explore her mouth again. This time Rory joined him. She reached for his cheek with her hand and left it there when they pulled apart, gasping for air.  
  
Jess caught his breath and smiled a mischievous smile at her. Rory started to blush and wanted to lower her eyes, but Jess didn't let her. He rested his forehead against hers and wrapped a piece of her hair around his finger.  
  
J: ''Guess I won the bet, huh ?'' 


End file.
